Undertale Inc
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Sans was filing his brother's paperwork until he found Frisk's door. Sans and Papyrus must get Frisk and her toy doll; Chara back to the home. Flowey is looking for Frisk for a scary dark purpose. Sans takes a liking to Frisk and will do anything to protect her and get her home. Will Frisk and Chara get back home before Flowey finds them?
1. Chapter 1

Underground Inc.

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Halloween; everyone! Monsters have always been the best costumes to others. I thought it would be nice to mix a movie and a game into one excellent and perfect story. Before the story begins, let's me introduce to the characters.

Sans: He's the James P. "Sulley" Sullivan of the story. He has the same look and personality. He is the top scarer of Underground Inc.

Papyrus: He's the Michael "Mike" Wazowski of the story. He has the same look and personality. He used to dream to be a scarer, but change his mind to help his brother; Sans. He is forced to be Undyne's boyfriend, yet he's terrified of her. He sorta admits she could be the "one".

Frisk: She's the Boo of the story. She has the same look. She's not afraid of any monster except for Flowey whose assigned to her door. She rarely talks throughout the story. She quickly takes liking to Sans like a best friend. She carries a doll that looks like Chara; where ever and pretends she's her imaginary friend.

Chara: She has the same look and personality. She's Frisk doll, but somehow, she came to life and tried to help Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus to get Frisk and herself to get back home.

Flowey: He's the Randall Boggs of the story. He has the same look and personality. He is a rival of Sans and Papyrus.

God of Hyperdeath: He's the Henry J. Waternoose III of the Story. He has the same look and personality. He is the CEO of Underground Inc.

Asriel: He's the Jeff Fungus. He has the same look and personality. He is Flowey's assistance. He fears Flowey. He has a dark history with God of Hyperdeath and Flowey.

Undyne: She's the Celia Mae of the story. She has the same look and personality. She forced Papyrus to be her boyfriend so that she won't be alone. She has a crush on him, yet she only shows brutal affections.

Toriel: She's the Roz of the story. She has the same look and personality.

Asgore: He's the Yeti of the story. He has the same look and personality. He has a dark history of how he was banished.

Mettaton and Alphys: They're Smitty and Needleman of the story. They have the same look and personality. They work as janitors of Underground Inc.

Mettaton EX: He's the Jerry Slugsworth of the story. He looks after Sans, Papyrus and Flowey's Scare Floor. He has the same look and personality.

Greater Dog: He's the George Sanderson of the story.

Lesser Dog: He's the Charlie of the story.

Muffet: She helps out the trainers to become new scarers.

Napstablook: He wants to be a scarer, yet he's never good at it.

Mad Mew Mew: She's Undyne's assistance. She has a massive crush on Sans, and she continually tries to flirt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Start

Our story begins in a boy's room. "Goodnight, sweetheart," said a female voice. "Good night, Mom," said a boy's voice. "Sleep tight, kiddo," said a male voice. The light turns off, and footsteps left the room as an owl hoot, the clock ticking and the wind blows in the night. But then the boy's closet door begins to creak open which causes the boy in his bed to wake up. He looked around to see what is happening in his room. He finds something coming out of his closet. He hides in his bed until he notices it was just a coat coming out his locker. He went back to sleep, but a shadow appears to be moving from the light; outside of a window. Then Napstablook seemed to scare the boy. But when the boy screams, Napstablook gets worried too which cause him to trip to land on jacks. He cries in pain, runs all over the room and tries silly to get them off of him.

Then the lights came on and to reveal that the boy is a robot. Suddenly an alarm goes off, and it revels the robot the boy's room is a room set up for trainer new scarer recruits. When the wall door opens, Muffet said, "alright, Mr. Napstablook, is it?" "Um…? My friends call me Naps," said Napstablook. "Uh-huh! Mr. Napstablook, can you tell what you did wrong?" "I fell?" "No-no, before that! Can anyone tell us about Mr. Napstablook's big mistake? Anyone?" The monsters watching said nothing and cough with making faces that they didn't pay attention. "Uuugh! Let's rewind the tape! Ah-ha! See? The door… he left it wide open," said Muffet, as she pauses the clip to the door open. The monsters then start to write down as she continues to say, "and… leaving the door open is the worst mistake that any monster could make because…" "Um? It could let in a draft," said Napstablook, confused. "It could let in a child," said God of Hyperdeath, walks in the Simulation Room.

"Oh! Mr. Hyperdeath," said Muffet, surprised to see him with the other monsters watching and sitting down. "There's nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child. A single touch could kill you," God of Hyperdeath continues while Napstablook backs away from the robot boy. "Leave a door open, and a child could walk right into this factory! Right into the Underground!" "I won't go into a kid's room! You can't make me," said a monster, in fear. "You're going in there because we need this." God of Hyperdeath grabs a canister filled with a child's scream and release it some of the screams. The scream caused the lights in the room flickered and everyone to whimper and cover their ears. When he stops releasing it and puts the canister down as walks to the monsters, he said, "our population is counting on you to collect on those children's screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work. And that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers more confident, tenacious, tough, intimated. I need scarers like… like… Sans the Skeleton."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sans and Papyrus

At the Skeleton Brothers' house, Sans is sleeping in his bed. When the clock went to 6:05 am, a voice said, "hey, good morning Underground. It's now five after the hour of 6 am in the big monster city." The voice turns out to be Papyrus standing next to Sans' bed and continues saying like a morning guy, "temperature is a balmy 65 degrees; which is good news for you reptiles. And it looks like is going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed and sleep in. Or simply…" Then he says in his voice, "work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, brother!" Papyrus blows a blow horn at Sans; which woke him up, startled him and scared him.

Then Sans gets down and do push-ups. "I don't believe I order a wake-up call, Pap," said Sans, as he does his push-ups. "Hey! Less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy! Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster," says Papyrus. Then Sans does scary feet, practice scaring on a kid dummy, pushes things around the house, brush his teeth and does stretches on the ceiling while Papyrus coaches him. When Sans does the stretches, Papyrus said, "118… Do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh! I don't believe it!" "I'm not even breaking a sweat," said Sans. "Not you! Look! The new commercial is on!" When Papyrus goes to the TV, Sans watches him until he fell on the floor.

When the brothers go to watch, and Papyrus said, "I'm in this one! I'm in this one!" The TV as it plays a commercial of the Underground Inc. The announcer says, "our future is bright at Underground Incorporated. We're part of your life! We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city." "I'm Underground, Incorporated," said Mad Mew Mew, when she's shown on the TV. "Hey, look! It's Triple M," said Sans, notices her. Then the announcer says, "carefully matching every child to their ideal monster… to produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy. Every time you turn something on Underground, Incorporated is there." "I'm Underground, Incorporated," said Mettaton EX, when he's shown on TV. "we know the challenge; the window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare." When God of Hyper Death shown on TV, he said, "of course, U.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers and the best refineries and research into new energy techniques." "Ok, hear I come," said Papyrus, excitedly. When the TV shows Sans, Papyrus and other monsters behind them, Sans says as the Underground Inc symbol covers Papyrus' face, "we're working for a better tomorrow, today!" "We're Underground, Incorporated," said all the workers. Then the voice of God of Hyperdeath says as the commercial ends, "we're U.I. Underground, Incorporated, we scare because we care."

When Sans turns off the TV, Papyrus said emotionless, "I can't believe it." "Oh, Papyrus," said Sans, feels annoyed. But Papyrus said with glee, "I was on TV! Ha! Did you see me? I'm a natural!" "Uh… yeah," said Sans, a bit confused, but happy. Then the phone rings, Papyrus answers it, and he said, "Hello, I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? [To Sans] It's our mother. [Back to the phone] What can I say? the camera loves me." "Let's head out, Papyrus. Tell Mother I said I love you," said Sans. "Sans says love you. I love you too. Bye," said Papyrus, hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Underground

At the Underground, at the Skeleton Brothers' house. After a newspaper gets thrown at their door, Papyrus said as he opens the door, "I'd tell you, little man, you're going to be seeing this face on TV a lot more often." After Sans close the door, he says jokingly, "yeah? Like, on Underground's Most Wanted?" Then Sans laughed as Papyrus mock laughs and said, "you've been jealous of my good looks since the fourth grade, brother." As the brothers walk to work, Dogaressa said, "have a good day, sweetie." "You too, hon," said Dogamy, leaves his house and wife. Papyrus took out the car keys and said, "okay, Sans, hop on in my car." "Nope." "Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! What are you doing? Where are you going?!" "Pap, there's a scream shortage, we're walking!" "Walking?!" "Yep!" Sans drag Papyrus away as Papyrus says while he tries to stay with a red car, "no, no, no, my baby. Look, she needs to be driven. Bye, baby. I… I'll call you!"

As the brothers continue to walk, Papyrus said, "hey, brother, you want to know why I bought the car? Huh?" "Not really," said Sans, joking. "To drive it! You know, like, on the street? With the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved." Sans irritated a car horn and said, "give it rest, will you, big guy? Come on! You could use the exercise." "I could use the exercise?! Look at you- you have your own climate!" As they continue walking, they came across Monster Kid and other monster kids. "How many tentacles jump the rope," said monster girls. "Morning, Papyrus! Morning, Sans," said Monster Kid, as she jumps rope. "Hey, morning kids. How you are doing," said Sans. "Hey, kids," said Papyrus. When Sans and Papyrus continue going to work, a monster boy says, "bye, Papyrus! Bye, Sans!" The boy forgets that Monster Kid was still jump roping that Monster Kid accidentally went into a big eye by accident. "Ow, hey," said the big eye.

As the Skeleton Brothers continue to go to work, they passed a café. A monster was sweeping, another is seating down and reads the newspaper. The monster that was sweeping, and ate the litter and dustpan. Then another monster walks with a newspaper and sneezes on it; which cause to burn into flames. "Aw, nuts," said the monster; who accidentally burned his newspaper. Nice Cream Guy is restocking and sing until said when he saw the Skelton Brothers, "hey, hey, hey! Fellas!" "Hey, Cream Guy," said Papyrus. "Nice Cream! Ba-da-bing," said Sans. "Cream! Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" "I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record," said Nice Cream Guy. "Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around," said Sans, continues his walk with his brother. "Hey, on the house." The Brothers catch ice cream from Nice Cream Guy. The brothers responded, "hey, thanks! Grazie! Ba-da-bing!" Then a slime monster fell in the drain as the Brothers passed him. He then says, "oh, great!"

"Hey, Ted! Good Morning," said Sans, when he and Papyrus came across a giant chicken. After Ted clucks in responding to him, the crosswalk went from red to green. When Ted crosses, the Skelton Brothers crosses after him. "See, Pap. Ted is walking to work," said Sans. "Big deal. The guy takes five steps, and he's there," said Papyrus. "Asgore and God of Hyperdeath were brothers, right?" "What?! Of course, they are. Asgore inherited Underground Inc. Since he was the oldest. He then got married and had a child. But somehow, the child and Asgore disappeared. Asgore's wife's fate is unknown. So, God of Hyperdeath has to take the lead of the company." "Yeah. But I heard that Asgore got banished for trying to prevent his child from inheriting the power and kill his child. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" "Meh! Rumors are rumors."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Underground Inc.

The Skelton Brothers arrived at Underground Inc. It looks just like Monsters Inc. The monsters inside are walking around. Undyne and Mad Mew Mew are working at the front desk. "Underground, Inc. Please hold. Underground, Inc. Please hold. Underground, Inc. Please hold," said Undyne, while talking on the phone and Mad Mew Mew does paperwork on the computer. "Morning, Sans. Hey, it's the Sanster! Morning, Sans! How you doing, little man," said some monsters, passing the Brothers. Sans response with, "Morning, Ricky. See you on the scare floor, buddy! Hey!" Papyrus said, "hey, Marge. Hey, how was jury duty?" Mettaton and Alphys are adjusting a picture of Sans and part of Papyrus on the employee of months photos. "Hey, it's still leaning to the left," said Alphys. "It is not," said Mettaton. "Hey, fellas. Hey, Mettaton EX," said Sans walks pass Mettaton and Alphys. "Morning, Brothers," said Mettaton EX. "Hey, Mr. Skelton," said Alphys, goes to the brothers with Mettaton. "Guys, I told you, call me Sans." Mettaton and Alphys giggles and then Mettaton said, "I don't think so." "We just wanted to wish you good luck today," said Alphys. Then Papyrus said, "hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey! Come on, get lost, you two. You're making my brother lose his focus." "Oh. Sorry." "See you later, fellas," said Sans, leaves with his brother. "Go get 'em, Mr. Skelton," said Mettaton. "Quiet! You'll make him lose his focus," said Alphys. "Oh, no. Sorry!" "Shut up!"

"Monsters, Inc. Please hold. Monsters, Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you like her voice mail," said Undyne, still on the phone. "Bro. Your "girlfriend" is busy. Now's our chance," said Sans, tied toed passed Undyne and Mad Mew Mew with his brother. The Brothers almost passed them until Mad Mew Mew caught Sans' scent. She then grabs him behind his back and hugs him. "Hi, my little Skelton man," said Mad Mew Mew, romantically. "Hi, Triple M," said Sans, sweating in shyness. "Papyrus! Did you forget something," said Undyne, grabs Papyrus by his scarf. "Nope. Um… Happy Birthday? And please don't kill me," said Papyrus, in fear. "So, you remember. You better have plan someplace for you in could celebrate it at." "Um… how about… Harryhausen's?" "Harryhausen's?! But it's impossible to get a reservation there!" "Not for this charming skeleton. I will see you at quitting time and not a minute later." When Undyne lets Papyrus go, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "ok, skeleton boy. It better be good." "As promised, it will be. Come on, brother. We must get to our lockers," said Papyrus, runs off fast. "Good idea," said Sans, blocks Mew Mew's prevent her from trying to kiss his face.

When Sans ran off to catch up to Papyrus, Mad Mew Mew said, "I can't believe you forced Papyrus to be your boyfriend." "I'm doing that to him so that I won't be single and lonely," said Undyne, blushing. "Unlike you, I treat my skeleton man with kindness and sweetness. I don't think you're dating Papyrus so that you won't be alone. You really do love him." "[Pfffft] Yeah right! At least, that Papyrus is official my boyfriend. Not self-proclaim." "You'll see. Sans will fall for me; someday. It's just a matter of time." "Don't you have paperwork to do?" "OH! Yes, I do! But by the way, you're still on hold." "Oh, yeah!" Undyne and Mad Mew Mew went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Flowey/Toriel/Prepare for Work

As the Skeleton Brothers are preparing themselves for their Scare Floor at their lockers. "I've got to admit, brother, she's the one. At least I won't be single for the rest of my life. She may be the one," said Papyrus, opens his locker. "I'm happy for you," said Sans, jokingly. "Oh, and, uh, thanks for hooking me up with those reservations. If you didn't get them, Undyne would rip me to bits." "Oh, no problem. They're under the name Pap." "Oh, good idea… You know, that wasn't very funny, brother."

Then Papyrus' locker closed by itself; which surprised Papyrus. When he opened it, it closed by itself again. "What the…?" he said in confusion. Flowey appeared from being invisible and said, "Howdy!" It scared Papyrus that it caused him to trip and land on the floor. "He he! What do you know? It scares kids and skeletons," said Flowey, being mean. When Sans turns around to see Flowey and gets annoyed by Flowey for picking on his brother.  
While Papyrus stands up, gets mad and said, "I wasn't scared. I have… allergies." After Papyrus fake coughs, Flowey said with disbelief, "uh-huh. Sure." "Hey, Flowey, save it for the scare floor, will you," said Sans, crossing his arms. "I'm in the zone today, Sans," said Flowey. Then he said while doing expressions with his leaves and roots, "Going to be doing some serious scaring. Putting up some big numbers." "Wow, Flowey. That's great," said Papyrus, with disbelief and a fake smile. Then he chuckles after saying, "that should make it even more humiliating when we break the record first." But then Flowey goes up to Papyrus; which creeps out Papyrus and Sans and whispers out loud, "shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Do you hear that? It's the winds of change." When Flowey leaves the Skeleton Bros, Papyrus said, " "You hear it? You hear the winds of ch…?" Oh, what a creep. One of these days, I am really… going to let you teach that guy a lesson, brother." Sans then nods while rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Papyrus then goes to Toriel's desk that looks like Roz's desk. After a monster slug mops the floor, it leaves a trail of slime on the clean floor. "Chalooby! Baby" said Papyrus to the slug. Toriel is reading a magazine with Papyrus' paperwork on the desk. "Good morning, Toriel my succulent little monster goat. And who would be scaring today," said Papyrus, about to take the paper. But Toriel stops reading and puts her hand the paper and said, "Papyrus, you didn't file your paperwork last night." "Oh, that darn paperwork. Wouldn't it be easier if it all just blew away?" Then Toriel got close up and said, "don't let it happen again." Then Papyrus said while getting scared of Toriel, takes the paperwork, leaves to the scare floor and said, "yes, well, I'll, uh… I'll try to be less careless." "I'm watching you, Papyrus. Always watching. Always," said Toriel, watches him go to his station. "Whoo! She's nuts."

As Papyrus walks to his station, Undyne from the intercom said, "all scare floors are now active. Assistants. Please report to your stations." Papyrus grabs a canister and inserts into his empty door space. He then opens a file of a human child, takes the cardkey from the file and slides it through card scanner. It shows the numbers on the cardkey and a door converter belt on the ceiling carries his door. Then the other assistants take out their cardkeys, insert them, and more doors came. When Papyrus's door is above his station, his station brings the door down and places it entirely in the station. After the other assistants got their doors to their stations, the map of the human world appeared on a massive screen with a red line on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Let's get Scaring

When Mettaton EX came in the Scare Floor, he said, "okay, people, eastern seaboard coming on-line. We got scarers coming out!" The assistants go to their doors as the lights go out and the windows close. The assistants watch the scarers comes to the scare floor while the scarers walk with serious faces on them. "Ooh, they're so awesome," said Alphys, watching the scarers with Mettaton hitting a door shredder. When the scarers got to their stations, assistants help prepare them. When the scarers identifications were add on the screen, it shows Sans as number one and Flowey as number two. When the assistants leave the scarers to activate the doors, Sans said as reach out his hand to shake Flowey's, "hey… may the best monster win." "I plan to," said Flowey, rejecting Sans' handshake; which leaves Sans confused. Then Mettaton EX said, "we are on in seven… six… five… four… three… two…"

When the alarm goes on, and the light shines into scare, then scarers gets to their door. "You're the boss. You're the boss. You're the small manly boss," said Papyrus, encourage his brother as he entered his door. When a child screamed, Sans came out and said with a smile, "oh, I'm feeling good today, Pap!" When Sans records go so high, the brothers said, "yeah! Whoa! Attaboy. Attaboy. Another door coming right up." After Papyrus sends his door back up, Flowey comes out of his door while a child scream. Asriel is standing next to Flowey's door. When Flowey's records get a bit high, this made Flowy mad and growl in anger. "You're still behind, Flowey. You know, maybe I should realign the scream intake valve," said Asriel, until he was interrupted by Flowey who said, "just get me another door!" "Ah! A door! Yes, door!"

As the scarers scare, the assistants assist them and children scream, God of Hyperdeath entered the scare floor. "Well, Mettaton EX, what's the damage so far," said God of Hyperdeath. "We may actually make our quota today, sir," said Mettaton EX. "Hmm. First tie in a month." Catty was watching her station's canister rate go high. But then it went back down to empty; which confuses her and causes her to tap on it. Then ratty comes out of her door and closes in fear. She then she carries in fear and Catty said, "what happens?" "The kid almost touched me! She got this close me," said Bratty continues to cry. "She wasn't scared of you? She was only six!" Then Bratty picked Catty up in the air and said, "I could've been dead! I could've died!" Then Catty slaps her in the face; thus making Bratty put her down. "Keep it together, girlfriend. *whistles* Hey! We got a dead door over here!" Then Mettaton and Alphys said as they go to the door with a door shredder and caution tape, "we're coming! Coming! Look out! Out of the way! Coming through! Excuse us." As they tape the door, Mettaton EX said to God of Hyperdeath, "we've lost 58 doors this week, sir." Then God of Hyperdeath said with disappointment, "oh, kids these days. They don't get scared like they used to." "Let her rip," said Alphys, as the door shedder starts. The dead door gets shredded, and two doorknobs come out of it.

Back with Flowey and Asriel, Flowey finished scaring in another door, and Asriel notices something on the screen. "Uh, sir," said Asriel, trying to get Flowey's attention. "What," said Flowey, anger, and annoyance. "Uh-uh! Look!" Asriel points to the big screen, and it shows Flowey's on first and Sans at second. Then Undyne said through the intercom, "attention. We have a new scare leader: Flowey Flower." Flowey laughs in victory as other assistants congratulated him and shook his hands. But then they look to see Papyrus replacing every filled canister with an empty one as a lot of children screams go inside the door. When Sans comes out of the door, he cracked his knuckles and said, "slumber party." Then the Skelton Brothers laugh for their success. Then Sans gets back as the scare leader as Flowey goes back to second. "Never mind," said Undyne. Then the assistants get so happy that they go to Sans to congratulate him. They accidentally hit Flowey as they go and it made Flowey said, "hey! Watch it!"

After Sans high-fives every assistant, God of Hyperdeath said as he goes to him, "well, Sans, that was an impressive display!" "Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Hyperdeath. Of course, I did learn from the best," said Sans. Then Sans and God of Hyperdeath laugh as they were watched by an angered Flowey and a worried and scared Asriel. As Asriel shudders in fear as Flowey said. "if I don't see a new door at my station in five seconds, I will personally put you through the shredder!" Then Asriel screams in fear as he leaves to get another door for Flowey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: 2319! We have 2319!

Lesser Dog then says to Papyrus, "hey, Papyrus, nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet." "Are they? You know, I hadn't even noticed. And, uh… how is Greater Dog doing," said Papyrus. "He's doing great! I love working with that big guy." When Greater Dog comes out of his door, he said, "keep the doors coming, Lesser Dog. I'm on a roll today." "Greater Dog and I are like brothers." But when Lesser Dog notices a white sock on Greater Dog's back, he shrieked in fear and said, "2319! We have a 2319!" Then Mettaton EX gasps, runs to the alarm switch and activates it. Then the windows open up, an alarm goes off, the big screen goes red, and the camera puts its sights on Greater Dog. Then a computer system says, "Greater Dog, please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination." When Greater Dog sees the sock on his back, he panics and says, "get it off! Get it off!" "Duck and cover, people," said Mettaton EX.

Everyone gets down in cover as the CDA comes in by going through the windows and the entrance to the scare floor. "On, not the CDA," said God of Hyperdeath, seeing them coming. The CDA agents continue to enter the scare floor as they say, "move! Move! Move! Coming through, please. Stand aside. Clear the contaminated area. This is a 2319 in progress. Keep the area clear. Coming through. Watch yourself." Then the agents pounced on Greater Dog as he hyperfiltration. Then one of the agents grabbed the sock with a metal claw and said as the agent put the sock on the ground, "stand back. Careful." Then two other agents put a bombshell on top of the sock and screws it to the ground. Then another activates a decatenatory to make the hose explode underneath the shell.

Everyone gasps and takes cover before it explodes underneath the shell. When two agents unscrew the casing and leave with it, there were ashes of the sock. Then another agent vacuums the ashes as he said, "all clear. The situation is niner-niner-zero. Ready for decon." "Hey, thanks, guys. That was a close one," said Greater Dog, calm. "Okay," said an agent. Then two agents pull up a shower curtain. The agent inside the curtains with Greater Dog used a razor to shave off his hair and made him shower. When the two agents pulled the curtains down, Greater Dog's fur is gone and wearing a cone. He gets in shocked from being revealed in public. Then an agent made him turn around and rips a Band-Aid off his back; which cause him to scream in pain.

Then Mettaton EX said, "okay, people, take a break! We got to shut down for a half-hour and reset the system." Then God of Hyperdeath says as he walks off, "an entire scare floor out of commission. What else can go wrong?" Sans follows him to the coffee section of the scare floor. "Oh…what a day," said God of Death, as he pours coffee in his cup. "We're just going through a rough time, sir. Everyone knows you're going to get us through it," said Sans, trying to cheer him up. "Tell that to the board of directors. *drinks his coffee* Sans, this company has been in my family for three generations. I would do anything to keep it from going under." "Oh, so would I, sir." "Well… Say, I could use your help with something." "Anything, sir." "You see, we've hired some new recruits, and frankly, they're… they're, um… uh…" "Inexperienced?" "Oh, they stink!" "Uh-huh." "And I thought maybe you might come by tomorrow and give them a demonstration. Show them what it takes to be a top scarer, huh?" "I'll start out with the old Hyperdeath jump-and-growl." Then Sans growl; which cause God of Hyperdeath to jump in fear. God of Hyperdeath then laughs and said as he put his arm on Sans' shoulders, "ha! Oh, oh, yes! Now, that's my boy!" And the two laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: After Work

The bell rings; which mean it's quitting time. "Let's go, everybody! All doors must be returned! No exceptions," said Mettaton EX. The assistants send the doors back, and scarers take off their scaring equipment. "Whoo! I've never seen anything like you today. You were on a roll, my man," said Papyrus, checking on the paperwork when Sans comes back. "Oh, yeah. Another day like this and that scare record's in the bag," said Sans, signs the work. "That's right, baby! Uh-huh!" Then the Skeleton Brothers leave and Sans put the paperwork on his station desk. As all the monsters leave the scare floor, the lights turn off.

At the locker room, the monster prepared themselves to go home. As the Brothers prepare themselves, Papyrus said, "so get this… as if dinner wasn't enough, I'm taking her to a monster truck rally afterward." "Nice,' said Sans. "What's on your agenda?" "I'm going to head home and work out some more." "Again? You know there's more to life than scaring. Hey, can I borrow your odorant?" "Yeah. I got, uh… smelly garbage or old dumpster." "You got low tide?" "No." "How about wet dog?" "Yep. Stink it up." As Papyrus puts on the odorant, Sans closes his locker. "You should give Mew Mew a chance. You're looking you got a girl that doesn't show brutal love like mine," said Papyrus. "Why? So, I can end up like you," said Sans, joking. "Not funny. You should because you need to learn that there's more to life than scaring."

Then the Brothers are walking out to the Main Center of the Underground Inc. Sans gets annoyed, yet he smiles as Papyrus said, "you know, I am so romantic sometimes I think I should just marry myself." "Give me a break, Pap," said Sans. "What a night of romance, I got ahead of me. Tonight is about me and Undyne." The Brothers watched Undyne; cleaning up her desk and waves goodbye to Mad Mew Mew as she leaves. "Ooh, the love boat is about to set sail. Maybe this time she won't make it tough. Cause I got to tell you, brother; that face of hers, it just makes my heart go… Yikes," said Papyrus, until he screamed in fear when Toriel is standing in front of him and appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Papyrus. Fun-filled evening planned for tonight," said Toriel; curious. "Well, as a matter of fact…," said Papyrus until Toriel said with a suspicious look in her eyes, "then I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly… for once." Then Papyrus made a fake smile, and Toriel said, "your stunned silence is very reassuring." When Toriel leaves, Papyrus sweated in panic and said, "oh, no. My scare report… I left them on my desk, and if I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes, they're going to give our table away! What am I going to tell…Undyne?"

Then Undyne appears out of nowhere and standing in front of Papyrus. "Hey, my skeleton boyfriend. Want to get going? You better not have anything blocking the way," said Undyne. "Do I ever! It's just that… uh, you know, there's a small…," said Papyrus, trying not get Undyne mad. "What? I don't understand this." Then Sans quickly steps in the conversation and said, "it's just that I forgot about some paperwork I was supposed to file. Papyrus was reminding me. Thanks, bro. Whoo."

"I was? I mean, I was! Yeah, I was," said Papyrus, to not blow his and his brother's cover. "Oh, okay. Let's go then," said Undyne, goes ahead. "We're going!" Then Papyrus whispers to Sans, "on my desk, Sans. The pink copies go to Accounting, the fuchsia ones go to Purchasing, and goldenrods ones go to Toriel." But then Undyne pulls him away from Sans. But then Papyrus goes back as Undyne held onto his arm and said, "leave the puce." Then Papyrus gets pulled back by Undyne again. Sans walks his way back to the scare floor as Papyrus and Undyne leave for their date.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Sans meets Frisk(and Doll Chara)

Sans walks to his and his brother station on their scare floor. He then mumbled as he goes to the desk, "pink copies go to Accounting, the fuchsia ones go to Toriel. No, the fuchsia ones go to Purchasing. The goldenrod ones go to Toriel. Man, I have no idea what puce is." When Sans made it to the desk and picked up the paperwork, he said, "oh, that's puce." But when he turned around, he saw a child's white door with flowers on it underneath a spotlight and in front of the Skeleton Brothers' station. "Hmm? Uh, hello? Anyone? There's a door here. Hmm," said Sans, confused and calls for anyone that could possible here. Sans put the paperwork back on the desk and goes to the door. He was about to send the door back until he realized that the door is activated. He opens the door to find the child's room with no one inside. "Hello? Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in here? Hello? Yo! Hmm," said Sans, trying to find someone in the room. Then Sans gives up on finding someone inside the room, so he closed the door. He then taps on the light of the door and starts to think of where did the door came from and why is it here.

But then he hears thumping noises from nowhere. When he turns his head behind him, he notices cute little Frisk is messing with his coat while holding her doll; Chara in her arms. When she looks up to see Sans looking at her, she says, "cookie." Then Sans screamed in fear; which caused him to fall on the ground. Frisk gets happy that she takes a step closer to Sans. Sans try to escape Frisk as she tries to grab Sans' coat from behind. "La la la! Gotcha," said Frisk, when she grabs his coat from behind; playfully. Then Sans gasps in fear and quickly grabs a metal claw. He uses it to pick up Frisk while she squeals in delight. He puts Frisk that still holding her Chara doll back in her. After he closes it, he screams when he turned around and found Frisk with her toy. He then picks her up, goes into her room and puts her on her bed while she playfully laughs. Then Sans trips himself and gets tangled up in Frisk's toys. He then trips again and landed outside of Frisk's closet. Then he notices Flowey's shadow pushing a canister cart filled with canisters from the far end of the scare floor. Sans quickly runs away while still covered in Frisk's toys. Then Flowey looks around to see if anyone is around. And then he pushes the cart to Frisk's door.

Sans hyperinflating as he runs into the Men's Room. When he gets to a toilet, he puts all of Frisk's toys that he covered in; into it. When he flushes them away, he signs in calm and relief. But when the toilet overflows with Frisk's toys, he screams in panic. He took the wet toys into the locker room section and noticed Greater Dog's open locker. Sans then stuffed the toys in and signs in relief. As he leaves the room, he's unaware that Frisk is on his back with her Chara doll. When Sans realized Frisk was on him, he screamed in horror and ran off without Frisk on his back. "I'm baby! Sansy. La la la! Lo lo lo," said Frisk, happily chases him with her doll in her hands. "No, no… stay back," said Sans, gets cornered as he shudders in fear. As Frisk giggles, Sans noticed a bad with the Underground Inc logo on top of the lockers and he grabs it. "I'm Tigger," said Frisk puts on a helmet. Then Sans catches her in the bag and zips it up to seal her and her doll; inside. Sans whines in disgust as he rushes back to Frisk's closet door to put her and her toy back in her room.

When he reaches her door, he was about to open until he noticed the knob moved. Flowey comes out of the room, and Sans is nowhere to be seen by him. Flowey closes the door and sends the door away. When the door went up, it revealed Sans was hiding behind it. As Flowey leaves with his cart, Frisk poked her Chara doll out and said, "I'm Chara; Frisk's best friend." When Sans put it back in, Frisk squeals in happiness. When Flowey stopped, Sans thought he heard Frisk. But Flowey sneezed instead and left. Then Sans watches Frisk's door, and Flowey leaves the scare floor. "Aw, great. I better tell Papyrus," said Sans, in fear and runs off to find his brother while still carrying the bag that has Frisk and her Chara doll; inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Date Disaster

At Harryhausen's, customers are enjoying the food there. "Get a bag," said the customers, as new customers enter the restaurant. Papyrus and Undyne are enjoying their time there. Undyne pulled Papyrus to her face and said while making a scared smile, "oh, Pappy, I've had a lot of birthdays… well, not a lot of birthdays, but this is the best birthday ever." "I like everything about you," said Papyrus, sweats in fear. "That's a good boyfriend." When she lets him go, he said, "you knew just the other day, someone asked me who I thought the most beautiful monster was in all of Underground. You know what I said?" Then Undyne blushed and said with doing any other emotion, "what did you say?" "I said…" But when Sans looks through the restaurant's window from outside to find Papyrus, then Papyrus said in confusion, "Sans?" "Sans," said Undyne, in confusion and shock when Sans leaves the window. "No! No, no. That's not what I was going to say." "Pap, you're not making sense."

When Sans comes in the restaurant with the bag that Frisk and doll Chara is still inside of, as he sat down next to his brother and said. "hi, guys. What a coincidence, running into you here! Uh, I'm just going to order something to go." "Papyrus," said Undyne, so confused. "Sans?! So you are here?! Amazing," said Mad Mew Mew, pass Undyne and Papyrus. "Mew Mew? Why are you here," said Undyne. "I was about to have dinner here until Sans came here for a surprise double date." When Mad Mew Mew sits next to Undyne, Papyrus said with anger and embarrassment, "Sans!" Then Sans grabbed the menu and said while he puts it in front of his and his brother's faces to the girls won't watch them, "I wonder what's good here." "Get out of here. You're ruining everything. Including Mad Mew Mew," Papyrus whispers. Then Sans whispers back, "I went back to get your paperwork, and there was a door." "What?!" Then Papyrus said to the girls said, "excuse us for a few seconds, ladies." When he went back to talk to his brother, Undyne gets suspicious and jealous. And Mad Mew Mew gets angry and impatient; while saying, "what kind of double date is this?!" "It's supposed to be mine and Papyrus' date. Until this," said Undyne.

Back with the Brothers' conversation, Papyrus said in shock, "a door?!" "Flowey was in it," said Sans. "Wait a minute. Flowey? *gasps* That cheater! He's trying to boost his numbers!" "There's something else." "What?!" "Ook-lay in the ag-bay." "What?!" "Look in the bag." When Papyrus looked underneath the table to see the bag that Frisk and doll Chara; inside is nowhere to be seen, then said, "what bag?" When Sans to look for the bag, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew get annoyed. Then Papyrus gasps and made Sans turn around to see Frisk with the bag over herself while walking away. "Oh! They don't have anything I like here. So take care, Undyne! Bye Mew Mew! Excuse me, sir," said Sans, in fear as he tries to go after Frisk. "What's going on here? Sans seems more than his old-self tonight," said Mad Mew Mew. "Papyrus, what's going on," said Undyne, confused and concerned about the situation that is happening. "Undyne and Mew Mew, please try to understand," said Papyrus, calmly until he sees Frisk taking off the bag from her head while holding her Chara doll. Then he said in panic while going after her, "I have to do something!" When he leaves the girls worried, Undyne said, "Papyrus?"

Back with Frisk, Dogamy and Dogaressa are preparing themselves to get their picture taken by Doggo. "On three. One… two…," said Doggo, about to take the dog couple's picture. When Frisk gets on top of Doggo's head with her doll and laughs happily, it caused the dog couple to scream, and when Doggo noticed her, he said in fear, "aaaaah! A kid!" When Frisk jumps off from his head, she lands on her feet on the cashier table and happily said while holding on to her Chara doll, "boo!" Everyone screamed and panic while running out of the restaurant and says, "a kid! There's a kid here… a human kid!" As everyone continues to run out of the restaurant, Frisk happily looks around. Then Papyrus runs into a stack of take-out boxes. "Papyrus," Undyne calls out to him as the crowd of scared customers pushes her and Mad Mew Mew out of the restaurant. Frisk plays with Sans as he's in fear of her. Then Papyrus picks Frisk up with a take-out box. Then Sans seals her and doll Chara; inside and said, "come in!" The Skelton Brothers leave the restaurant with the boxed-up Frisk and her doll; without noticing they left behind the Underground Inc bag.

As the Brothers escape with Frisk and Chara while everyone screams and run around the restaurant, Papyrus said, "let's get out of here!" Then the CDA comes in truck and helicopter, and the agents said, "please remain calm. This is not a drill. We have a 7835 in progress. Please advise." "Papyrus? Papyrus," said Undyne, tries to go to the Brothers with Mad Mew Mew. "Oh, Undyne," said Papyrus, when the Brothers stop running. "Please come with me," said an agent, grab Undyne and Mad Mew Mew. "Ow. Stop pushing," said Mad Mew Mew, while getting pushed with Undyne. "Hey, get your hands off my Undyne," said Papyrus, trying to help her, but Sans pulls him away from them to escape the scene. "Building clear. Ready for decontamination," said an agent. As the Brothers continue running, Papyrus said, "well, I don't think that date could have gone any worse." Then they heard a vast and scary sound from behind them, and it made them stop running. They turned around and saw Harryhausen's surrounded by an electric dome.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Skelton Brothers and Frisk

On The Skeleton Brothers' TV, a monster reporter said, "if witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child security breach for the first time in Underground history." Then the witnesses on the TV said, "we can neither confirm nor deny, the presence of human child here tonight. Well, a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser vision! I tried to run from it, but it picked me up with its mind powers and shook me like a doll! It's true! I saw the whole thing!" Then a professor monster appeared on TV and said, "it is my professional opinion that now is the time to… panic!"

Then Frisk with her Chara doll in her arms pushed the TV; thus accidentally breaking it. "Uh-oh," said Frisk, for doing it. The Skelton Brothers are wearing armor and yells in fear. They hide behind their couch from Frisk. "Oh, it's coming! It's coming," said Papyrus, seeing Frisk going to them. Frisk thinks it's a game, went behind the couch and said, "boo!" Then the Brothers ran away from her while screaming. Then they noticed the windows are open and closed them with the curtains. Frisk jumps off their couch; leaving her Chara doll on it and go after the Brothers to play. Then the Brothers run away from her again as they scream and she opens one of the curtains. "no, no, no, no, no! Come here, kid," said Papyrus, moves Frisk from the window with a broom. "Whee," said Frisk, think it was a ride as she's moved away from it. When she starts messing with stalks of CDs, Papyrus said, "no, don't touch those, you little…! Oh, now those were alphabetized." Then he said as he calms down, "it's okay, it's all right. As long as it doesn't come near us, we're going to be okay." Then Frisk sneezes on Papyrus, and it caused him to run around the house in fear and disgust. As Frisk goes to Sans as he climbs on the couch, she said, "Chara. Chara." Then Sans noticed she wants her doll, he picked it up and said, "oh, y-you like this? Fetch!" When Sans throws Chara to the ground, Frisk happily goes after her. Bur before Frisk could grab Chara doll; Papyrus accidentally moves the doll away from her with his feet. When he opens his eyes, he picked up the doll and said, "what is this?" Then the Brothers noticed Frisk begins to pout of thinking Papyrus took Chara away from her. "Papyrus. Give her the doll," said Sans, concerned about what's going to happen. "Oh, no. What have I done," said Papyrus, shielding himself with Chara.

Then Frisk starts to cry in sadness; causing to lights flicker as she cries. Then the helicopter shines a light at their house, and the Brothers screamed in panic. "Make it stop, Sans! Make it stop," said Papyrus, drops Chara, goes to curtains and closes them. "Look! See the doll? Ooh, nice doll," said Sans, trying to calm Frisk down with her doll. But she continues to cry, and Papyrus said in worry, "Sans!" "See? Ooh, doll, ooh. Oh, she's a happy doll. She's not crying, neither should you. Or we'll be in trouble. 'Cause they're gonna find us. So please stop crying, right now." Then Frisk stops crying, and Papyrus noticed the helicopter leaves and said, "good, good, Sans. Keep it up. You're doing great." "Ooh, the happy doll, she has no…" "Well done, Sans. Oops! This might not end well," said Chara the Doll. Then Sans screams in shock as throws Chara away and Frisk begins to cry again. "Her doll can talk! It's talking," said Sans, in fear.

"Sans, the doll! The doll! Give me the… Whoa," said Papyrus, goes to Sans until he trips. He rolled into a trash bin while Sans and Frisk watched him. Then Papyrus gets books in his mouth, and a boombox lands on his head. Then Frisk starts to laugh so hard from what she saw. Her laughter was so powerful that all of the lights went overload and went out. When Frisk stops laughing, Sans was so confused and said, "what was that?" Then Papyrus still stuck in the bin with his face flatten hops to his brother and said, "I have no idea, but it would be really great; if it didn't do it again." Then Frisk begins to giggle until Sans says, "shh, shh, shh." "Shh…," Frisk response; happily. "Shh." "Shh…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Sans and Frisk's bond/Chara's backstory

Frisk is drawing while surrounded by paper and candles. When Frisk opens her mouth and Sans throws cheerios into her mouth; so she can eat. The Brothers hide behind the couch while Chara the Doll is sitting on the couch. Then Sans said, "how could I do this? How could I be so stupid? This could destroy the company." Papyrus is at a desk, turns around to Sans and said, "the company? Who cares about the company?! What about us? That thing is a killing machine!" As Frisk acts silly while Papyrus continues saying, "I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep and then wham! Oh, we're easy prey, my brother… easy prey. We're sitting targets." Then Papyrus turned to his desk and said, "I have a plan here. Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild." "Spoons? Really, bro," said Sans, annoyed. "That's it; I'm out of ideas. We're closed. Hot air balloon? Too expensive. Giant slingshot? Too conspicuous. Enormous wooden horse? Too Greek! No plan. No plan. Can't think. Can't think. Flatlining." Then Frisk shows her drawing of herself holding hands with Sans and holding her Chara doll; which confuses Sans. Then Frisk starts to yawn, and Sans said, "uh, Pap? I think she's getting tired." Then Papyrus said, "well, then why don't you find someplace for it to sleep? While I think of a plan!" Then Sans slowly goes to Frisk while saying, "are you sleepy? Do you want to sleep? Is that what you want? Huh?"

Sans uses a trail of cheerios to get Frisk to follow into his room. As Frisk eats them from the ground, she stops and looks at Sans' bed. "Ok, all right. I'm making a nice little area for you to…," said Sans, makes it with newspaper. Then he noticed Frisk is in his bed and he said, "no. Hey, hey, that's my bed! You're going to get your germs all over it." But Frisk smiles at him and Sans said, "fine. My chair is more comfortable anyway." Then Frisk says in fear and points to his closet, "no! Don't go!" "What," says Sans. "Is there something in there?" "It's just a closet. Will you go to sleep?" But when Frisk takes out a drawing of Flowey, Sans said, "hey, that looks like Flowey. Flowey's your monster. You think he's going to come through the closet and scare you." Then Sans opens it and says, "oh, boy, how do I explain this? Uh, it's empty. See?" Frisk hides underneath the blanket as Sans says as he enters the closet, "no monster in here." When Frisk looks up and Sans realizes he's inside of the closet and as he gets out and closes the door, "well, now there is but I'm not going to scare you. I'm off-duty." But Frisk doesn't feel sure of the situation and Sans said, "okay. How about I sit here, until you fall asleep? Go ahead. Go to sleep. Now. Now… go. Uh, you… go… to… sleep." As Sans imitating snoring, it made Frisk giggles. Then she quickly goes to sleep. As Sans leaves the room, he can't stop looking at her until he closes the door.

Then Sans goes to Papyrus and said, "hey, bro, this might sound crazy, but I don't think that kid's dangerous." Then Papyrus said with doubt, "really? Well, in that case, let's keep it. I always wanted a pet that could kill me!" "Your brother is right. We, human children, aren't dangerous," said Chara the Doll. "For a toy from the human world, you can really talk. Is that normal," said Sans, as he goes to the couch with Papyrus. "I'm cursed to never speak in the human realm. But I can speak in the monster realm. I use to be human, before what I am today." "But if you were a human, then how did you became a doll," said Papyrus.

Then Chara said to tell her backstory, "before I became a doll and before I was found by Frisk, I was a human child. My parents never cared about me. Then one night, Flowey came into my room and kidnapped me. He took me to a lair, as was held hostage; he taken 6 other children. He then done something evil that I couldn't see and turned the other 6 into dolls. Then I escape and try to take the 6 children dolls with me; back home. But I failed to save them. As I entered into the human realm, Flowey quickly turned me into a doll. In my doll formed, I found myself in a teenager's room. The teen took me to a yard sell. I felt scared and alone. Until Frisk and her parents came to the yard sale. Frisk happily choose me to be hers. While living with Frisk, she treated me with love like I never had in my life. I was so happy to be hers, but I do miss being human. But I stayed determine and strong; while looking after Frisk."

"That's awful. I feel blue down to the bone," said Sans. "This is no time for puns," said both; Papyrus and Chara. "Why would Flowey do that to you and those children," said Papyrus. "I don't now. But I don't want Frisk to end up like me." "Now, look. What if we just put her back in her door," said Sans. "What," said both Papyrus and Chara; confused. "You two, think about it. If we send her back, it's like it never happened. Everything goes back to normal." "That's actually a good idea," said Chara. "Is this a joke? Tell me you're joking. Brother, I'd like to think that, given the circumstances; I have been extremely forgiving up to now, but that is a horrible idea! What are we going to do? March right out into public with that thing," said Papyrus. "Frisk is not a thing! She's an innocent angel," said Chara, defending Frisk. "Then I guess we just waltz right up to the factory, right?" Then Sans and Chara looks at Sans' chair and both of them get an idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Taking Frisk to Underground Inc.

Frisk is wearing the monster costume what Boo wore. She's laughing while holding on to Chara doll and Sans carries her behind his back. As the Skelton Brothers walk to the Underground Inc, Papyrus said, "I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory." Then Papyrus hides Frisk's face by closing her costume's mouth. Then Papyrus said, "Sans, a mop, a couple of lights and some chair fabric are not going to fool anyone! Just think about a few names, will you? Loch Ness, Bigfoot, Asgore, the Abominable Snowman… they all got one thing in common, brother… banishment. We could be next!" "As long as Frisk doesn't expose herself, we'll be fine," said Chara. "She's right. Don't panic… we can do this," said Sans. When a monster comes out of the building, Sans said, "hey, how are doing, Frank?" "Hey, guys," as he continues to walk away. "Everything's going to be okay."

But after the Brothers entered the building, they were in shock when they find CDA agents everywhere. The agents said, "Number one wants this place dusted for prints. Careful with that. I got a good view from here. A little lower." Then an agent is holding the Underground Inc bag that Sans left at Harryhausen's to God of Hyperdeath and said, "this was recovered at the scene." Then the Brothers' said to each other, "don't panic. Don't panic! Don't tell me not to panic. Just keep it together. Everything is not okay!" The Brothers looked angry at each other until they see Frisk going to God of Hyperdeath; making the Brothers worried. "Frisk! What are you doing?! You're going to get in trouble," Chara whispers to her to make her get away from God of Hyperdeath.

"…could be contaminated," said the agent to God of Hyperdeath. As God of Hyperdeath says while Frisk pulls with his cape, "gentlemen, safety is our number one concern. If there's anything that… not now, not now." When he sees Frisk in her monster costume and holding her Chara doll, he says, "oh, hello, little one. Where did you come from?" "Mr. Hyperdeath," said Sans, as he and Papyrus go to Frisk. "Ah, Sans! Is this one yours?" As Sans picked Frisk up and said, "actually, that's our, uh, cousin's sister's daughter, sir." "Yeah, it's, uh… "Bring an Obscure Relative to Work Day," said Papyrus. "Hmm, must have missed the memo. Well, listen, Sans; why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, huh," said God of Hyperdeath. "Oh, oh, sir, uh…," said Sans, just remembers. "Excuse me, Mr. Hyperdeath," said an agent. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," God of Hyperdeath, continues while walking with the agent. "All right then, I'll see you this afternoon, Sans. That is, if these gentlemen haven't shut us down."

When God of Hyperdeath and the agents leave the Skelton Brothers, Frisk, and doll Chara, Sans said in annoyance, "oh, boy." "Oh, a scare demo. Well, that is great. Why am I the last to know? We can bring our cousin's sister's daughter along. She'll be a big hit," said Papyrus, goes into a hall for their scare floor with Sans. Then the agents chase a guy while saying and as the brothers watch the scene, "Halt! Stop him! Hold him down." Then Chara whispers to the Brothers, "I think we better get going before they can track Frisk," whispered Chara. Then the Brothers quickly power walks away from the Main Entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Men's Room Maze

At the Men's room, no one was there until The Skelton Brothers, the disguised Frisk and doll Chara enter the room. Then Papyrus said, "come on, the coast is clear. Okay, all we have to do is get rid of that thing. So, wait here while I get its card key." When Sans puts Frisk down, he said, "but she can't stay here. This is the men's room." "He's got a point," said Chara. "That is the weirdest thing you have ever said, brother. It's fine. It's okay. Look, it loves it here! It's dancing with joy," said Papyrus, seeing Frisk jumping up and down and puts Chara down. "I'll be right back with its door key," said Papyrus, leaves the room. As Frisk continues to do it, Sans said, "hehe! That's a cute little dance you've got. It almost looks like you've got to…" Then Frisk unmask herself and sequels that she needs to use the bathroom. "I knew it! Papyrus was wrong. She needs to use the toilet," said Chara.

Then Sans wait for Frisk to finished as she sings and Chara is with her. When Frisk stops singing, Sans said, "uh, are you done in there?" He was about to open the door until Chara shouts, "she not finished yet! Close the door! CLOSE IT!" "Sorry. Sorry," said Sans, closes the door fast. After Frisk stops sing again, the toilet flushes and Sans said, "okay, you finished now, right? Hello?" When Sans open the door, Frisk nor Chara was there. He then panics and thinks that they got flushed down the toilet. But then Frisk was standing behind Sans while holding Chara and says while she giggles, "boo." Then Sans sighs in relief. But then Frisk runs off and hides in another stall with Chara. Then Sans laughs as he pretends to look for her and Chara he says, "where did they go? Oh, did they disappear? Did she turn invisible? I just have no idea." As Frisk giggles, Chara whispers, "I know you want to play, but we should really get home. In fact, I think he knows where we are." "Gotcha," said Sans, opens the stall, but Frisk and Chara are nowhere inside. Then Frisk appeared in another stall with Chara and said, "boo." As she giggles, Sans saw her and said, "hey, you're good." Then Frisk goes back into hiding, and Chara said, "this may take a while for us to go home."

With Papyrus, he walks to Toriel's desk as he quietly says to himself, "be relaxed, be relaxed, be relaxed." Then he says while he tries to charm Toriel, yet she's not impressed, "Toriel, my tender, oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? Come on, tell me. It's a new haircut, isn't it? That's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You've had a lift. You've had a tuck. You've had something. Something has been inserted in your skin that makes you look like…" Then Papyrus just give up the charm and said. "listen, I need a favor. Flowey was working late last night; out on the scare floor. I really need the key for the door he was using." "Well, isn't that nice? But guess what? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night," said Toriel. "He didn't… I… no paperwork?" "This office is now closed." Then Toriel closed the metal curtains of her office on Papyrus's fingers; which causes him to scream in pain.

Back with Sans, he's still searching for Frisk and Chara. "Ready or not, here I come! I'm getting warmer. Any second now. Fee fi fo…," said Sans, as he is playfully looking for them. But when he noticed Papyrus is back, he stops searching, and Papyrus said as he rubs his hands together, "what are you doing?!" "I-I'm looking for the kid," said Sans, gets back on his feet. "You lost it?!" "No, no she and her doll were just…" Then Frisk appears out of nowhere with Chara doll in her arms. She runs fearfully to the Skelton Brothers and jumps into Sans' arms for comfort. "Oh, here they are," said Sans. Then Frisk begins to cry as she holds onto Sans and Chara. "Hey, what's the matter," said Sans, curious.

Then the voice of Flowey said, "I already told your buddies I hadn't seen anything." Then the Skelton Brothers quickly went into a bathroom stall with Frisk and Chara to hide. "All right, carry on," said a voice of a CDA agent. Then Flowey appears and goes to the bathroom sink to wash his hands. The Skeleton Brothers' hides their feet from being seen by Flowey. Frisk sees Flowey; which made her coward in fear and Sans hugs her and Chara comforts her. Papyrus accidentally puts his foot in the toilet and gets disgusted. Then Asriel said which scared Flowey, "Flowey! Thank goodness! What are we going to do about the child?" But then Flowey said, as made Asriel quiet, "shh! Shh, shh, shh." Then Flowey goes to every stall and bangs them open. The Skelton Brothers shudder in fear and Asriel in fear; points to a picture of Frisk on the newspaper.

Before Flowey bangs open another one, Asriel stopped him and said in fear, "the front page! It's on the front page. The child… the one you were after." Then Flowey said in annoyance, "will you be quiet?! Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it." "I did a simple calculation factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant. The child may have escaped!" "Yeah, well, until we know for sure, we're going to act like nothing happen, understand? You just get the machine up and running. I'll take care of the kid. And when I find whoever let it out, they're dead!" "Oh!" Flowey bangs the stall that the Brothers are hiding with Frisk and Chara and Asriel and he didn't notice them. Then Flowey took the newspaper from Asriel and said, "why are you still here? Come on, go! Move! Now!" While he's getting hit with a newspaper, Asriel said, "ow, ow! I'm not here."

When Flowey and Asriel leave the Men's Room, Sans whispers, "they're gone." But then Papyrus slips and gets his feet in the toilet. "Eww," said Frisk. "You're disgusting for a monster," said Chara. Then Sans comes out with the disguised Frisk in his arms and Chara in Frisk's hands. "I got this," said Papyrus, gets his feet out. "Clean your feet. People don't want you to smell like a "chewed-up dog bone"," said Sans, joking while Frisk laughs. "Enough with the bone puns," said Papyrus and Chara. "Let's get Frisk home before they even find us," said Chara.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Try to get Frisk home/Angry Undyne and Mad Mew Mew/Flowey's threat to Papyrus

With the Skeleton Brothers, they are walking to their scare floor while Sans cared the disguised Frisk and she holds on to Chara doll. Then Papyrus said, "this is bad. This is so very bad." "What are they talking about a machine," said Sans, so curious. "Who cares? Oh!" "I do. This machine that they talked about could be important," said Chara. Then Sans said, "look, don't panic… all we have to do is call their door down and send them home." "You're right, you're right. We're just two regular joes on our way to work. We will blend right in," said Papyrus, as the Brothers pass Toriel's desk.

Then the Brothers said to their fellow workers as they walk to their station, "top of the mornin', fellas! Hey, what's shakin', bacon? Did you lose weight? Or limb?" Then Sans whispers to Papyrus as he fake smile, "you have the kid's card key, right?" Then Papyrus said as he takes a card key from an unaware assistant, "of course, I have her card key. I told you I'd get her card. I went and got her card key, and now I have her card key." When the Brothers made it to their station, Sans puts Frisk down, and Papyrus slides the key in while he says, "okay, here we go." "Take care of yourself. Try not to run through any more closets," said Sans, to Frisk. "But I already did," said Frisk, as she giggles. After Sans laughs, a brown door appeared at the Brothers' station. "Papyrus, that's not her door," Chara whispers. "What are you talking about? Of course, it's her door. It's her door," said Papyrus. "No, her door was white, and it had flowers on it," said Sans. "No. it must have been dark last night because this is its door," said Papyrus. When he opens the door, inside the room; there was polka music playing. Then Papyrus said to Frisk, "hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there! Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Papyrus Skeleton, care of Papyrus-Skeleton-you-got-your-life-back Lane." "Ph-pie-rus Ske-lo-bon," said Frisk, trying to say Papyrus Skeleton. Then Papyrus tries to get Frisk in the room while saying, "very good. Now bon voyage! Bye-bye! Come on. Look at the stick. See the stick? Go get the stick! Go fetch!"

But then, Sans closed the door and said, "Pap, this isn't Frisk's door." "Frisk? What's Frisk," said Papyrus, confused. "That's her name. Is there a problem?" "Sans, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me…" Then the Skeleton Brothers, the disguised Frisk, and Chara doll notice that the scarers, assistants and CDA agents heard Papyrus. As Sans hides Frisk and Chara behind him, Papyrus said to cover up what he just said, "oh, hey! We're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical! _Put that thing back where it came from or so help me._ " Then Sans joins in by singing, " _bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom…_ " " _So help me, so help me._ And cut! We're still working on it. It's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers."

When the scarers, assistants and CDA agents minded their business, Papyrus said to Sans, "Brother, I've had enough. Now say goodbye to… where'd it gone? What'd you do with it?" Then Sans noticed the disguised Frisk and Chara doll are gone and said in worried, "*gasps* Where is she?" As Sans search in the scare floor, Papyrus said, "I don't believe it. She got away from you again?! Well, that is just… Wait a minute. The sun is coming up. This is perfect! Nyeh-heh! She's gone!" Then Sans goes out of the scare floor to look for Frisk and Chara. But when Papyrus sees his brother leaves, he goes after him and tries to stop him while saying, "hey, hey, hey, hey. Where are you going? Brother, please, don't blow this. Not when we're so close to breaking the record. Somebody else will find the kid. It'll be their problem, not ours! She's out of our hair!" Then Sans accidentally ran into Flowey. The Brothers were in shock of seeing and running into him. "What are you two doing," said Flowey, confused. Then a monster passing him and the Brothers said, "they're rehearsing a play." Then Papyrus sings, " _she's out of our hair!_ " "Can it, Papyrus! So, what do you think of that kid getting out, Sans? Pretty crazy, huh," said Flowey. "Oh, yeah, crazy," said Sans, acting surprised. As Flowey says, as Sans sees Frisk coming out from behind a trash ben; behind Flowey and going into a hallway with Chara in her arms, "word on the street is the kid's been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?" "Uh, well, uh…" Then Papyrus said, "no, no way! But if it were an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford." "Waxford," said Flowey, watching him as he gets stamped by Toriel. "Yeah, the one at station six. you know, he's got them shifty eyes." "Hey, Waxford!"

As Flowey goes to Waxford, Papyrus sees Sans runs off to got after Frisk and Chara doll and said, "Sans!" "Papyrus Skelton," said an angry Undyne, runs to him with Mad Mew Mew. Her call stops him from chasing after his brother and gets worried. When they reached him, Undyne said, "last night was one of the worst nights of my entire life, bar none!" "And I like to see your brother! Where is he?! And I thought you cared about Undyne," said Mad Mew Mew. "Don't make me go brutal on you, Papyrus." "Y-You have to forgive me, Undyne. I thought you liked sushi," said Papyrus, trying to apologize. Then Undyne shouts as Flowey stops talking to Waxford, overheard her and watched the scene and Papyrus tries to keep her quiet, "sushi? Sushi?! You think this is about sushi?!" Then Papyrus kisses Undyne on the lips to keep her at silence; making Mad Mew Mew surprised, Flowey confused and Undyne blush; despite slapping Papyrus on the face. But when Flowey looks at the newspaper he's still holding, he noticed Papyrus on the front cover's picture and said with anger, "Papyrus!" When he looked up: he sees Papyrus is gone, Undyne on the floor and Mad Mew Mew trying to help her back up. "Papyrus Skelton! Papyrus… Uh, men," said Undyne, in frustration and annoyance. "I know. Where did Sans ran off to," said Mad Mew Mew.

With Papyrus, he is running as fast as he could through the halls to find Sans and avoiding Flowey and says, "breath. Keep breathing." When Papyrus hides behind a wall, Flowey is behind him with a serious face. "Whew! Yikes," said Papyrus, calms down until he sees Flowey in fear. Then Flowey pinned him to the wall and said with force in his voice, "where's the kid?" "Kid? What kid," said Papyrus, nervous chuckles. When Flowey lets him go, he said, "it's here in the factory, isn't it?" "You're not pinning this on me. It would never have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!" "Cheating?! I- Cheating. Right. Okay, I think I know how to make this all go away. What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Then Papyrus played dumb and said, "uh… I got a time-out?" "Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the scare floor will be…?" "Painted?" "Empty! It'll be empty, you idiot! You see that clock? When the big hand is pointing up, and the little hand is pointing up, the kid's door will be in my station. But when the big hand points down, the door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back. get the picture?" "Y-yes. You're lucky that I'm a pacifist."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Trash Chase/San's Worst Nightmare/Beautiful Reunion

With Frisk, she happily runs and acts like a roaring monster child. "Frisk! Where are we even going?! I know you want to play, but now is not the time," said Chara doll, still being held onto and carried by Frisk. When Frisk climb to the top a pile of trash, Sans appear hyperfertility and running to look for her. When he sees her, he said with worry and relief, "Frisk!" But then Frisk giggles and waves hello go him, before she and Chara felling into the trash can. "No," said Sans about to go there until he was stop by two CDA agents. Then the two agents said as they go to him, "hey, you! Halt! He's the one. The one from the commercial! Affirmative. That's him. Can we get an autograph?" "Oh, oh, sure. No problem," said Sans, as Frisk and Chara in the trash been gets taken away by Mettaton and Alphys. "You can make that out to Bethany, my daughter."

When Sans sees Frisk and Chara are getting wheeled away, he then quickly says as he signs as fast as he could, "yes. Let's see… "From your scary friend best wished…"" Then Alphys says to Mettaton as Frisk gets out of the can with Chara doll in her arms, "so I said, "If you talk to me like that again, we're through!"" "What'd she say," said Mettaton, the eye of Frisk's disguise came off and stays in the can; as she runs off. "You know my mom. She sent me to my room." "See you guys later, take it easy," said Sans, to the CDA Agents as they leave. When he turns around, he sees Alphys puts the trash in trash compartment as she says, "bottoms up!" Frisk's eye from her disguise made Sans thinks she went down as he gasps in horror. Then Sans quickly goes to the Trash Compactor. As he sees the pile of trash with Frisk's disguise eye goes on the convert belt, he screams in terror, "no!"

With Frisk, she sings as she walks and Chara says, "Frisk, we need to go back to Sans and Papyrus. We need to get home before Flowey finds us." Then Frisk accidently runs into a group of kids with their teacher; River Person. When he noticed the disguised Frisk, he said, "oh, well, hello, there. What's your name?" "Papyrus Skeleton," said Frisk. "Oh no. This going to be funny," Chara whispers. Back with Sans, he faints every time he sees every part of the trash disposal. When the cubes of garbage came out, Sans stops the convert belt. He then looks at the cube with Frisk's broken disguise eye in horror and sadness. He thinks that Frisk is killed and faints one more time.

With Papyrus, he is in the Lobby as he shouts, "Sans! Oh Sans." Then he runs off into the Men's Room and says as he look for him, "okay, Sans, come on, enough." When he sees Greater Dog and Lesser Dog, he says to them, "hey, you guys seen my brother anywhere?" "Nope. Sorry," said Greater Dog, as he scratches himself. "OH, Sans," said Papyrus as he leaves. "Boy, Papyrus looks like he's in trouble." When he opens his locker, Frisk's toys come out and got all over him. Then Lesser Dog gasps in fear and said, "2319! We have 2319!" Then CDA agents comes out of the bathroom stalls and runs to Greater Dog. "Oh, dear," said Greater Dog, before the agents pounces on him and they said, "halt! Get him!"

Back with Papyrus, he runs throw the main halls and says, "Sans? Sans!" Then Papyrus stops running and walks backwards when he sees Sans walks; slowly in great sorrow and wipers in sorrow with cube of garbage with Frisk's broken disguise eye on top in his arms. "Brother! Oh, great news, Sans. I got us a way out of this mess, but we got to hurry. Where is it," said Papyrus, going to his brother in relief. When Sans shows the cube to him, he said in result, "Brother, that's a cube of garbage." But when Papyrus sees the broken eye, he said, "uh-oh." "I-I can still hear her little voice," said Sans, as continues his sorrowful whimpering. Then a voice of Frisk says, "Papyrus Skeleton!" "Hey, I can hear her, too," said Papyrus, puts his head on the cube to hear more. Then voices of monster kids says, "Papyrus Skeleton!" "How many kids you got in there?" Then the Skeleton Brothers looks up to see the disguised Frisk and Chara doll with a small group of monster kids with River Person; walking and saying, "Papyrus Skeleton!" When Frisk sees them, she says in happiness, "Sansy!" "Frisk," said Sans, throws the cube in the air and runs gladly to her.

Then Papyrus catches the cube, but fells down with it. Frisk happily squeals when Sans picks her up, hugs her in relief and says, "Frisk, oh, you're all right! I was so worried! Don't you ever run away from me again, young lady! Oh, but I'm so glad you're safe." Then Sans noticed River Person and the monster kids were watching them and River Person said, "my, what an affectionate father." "Actually, she's my cousin's sister's…," said Sans, tries to explain until Papyrus interrupted by saying, "okay, brother. That's enough. Let's go." Then a monster kid walks up to Papyrus and said, "Papyrus Skeleton!" 'Yeah, yeah. Step aside, kid. We're in a…" Then the monster kid bits Papyrus's hand and he screams in pain. The scene made Frisk and Chara laugh so hard, that the lights in the hallways went out from Frisk's laughter. The monster kids get so scared of what happened that they scream in terror. "Will you stop making Frisk laugh," said Sans to his brother. As Papyrus gets his hand free, he said, "I didn't, so come on!" The Brothers runs off with Frisk and Chara and leaves the group of monster children with River Person; behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: It's a Trap/Saving Papyrus

As the Skeleton Brothers run to their scare floor, Sans carries the disguised Frisk, and she holds Chara doll. "I still don't understand. You've got Frisk's door," said Chara. "I'll explain later. And Sans, run," said Papyrus. When they reached their scare floor, Papyrus said, "okay, let's move, let's move, let's move. Come on. Oh, please be there, please be there, please be there." When they see Frisk's door, Papyrus said as runs to it, "there it is! Just like Flowey said!" "Flowey?! Wait a minute," said Sans, stops running and gets suspicious. Frisk squeals in fear and hops out of Sans arms. And she hides behind a station with Chara doll. "One, two, three, four! Get the kid back through the door! We're going to get our lives back. The nightmare is over," said Papyrus, without noticing Frisk is hiding. "Frisk, hey. Hey, hey. Hey, it's okay, Frisk," said Sans, comforts her and picks her up from hiding. "Hey, what's the matter? Come on. It's time to move." "Bro, what are you thinking? We can't trust Flowey. He's after Frisk." "And did you forget, he turned me into a doll," said Chara. "Who cares? Let's go. This is a limited time offer," said Papyrus. "No, no. I don't like this." "Look, you two, you wanted her door, and there it is. Now, let's move." "No, Bro," said Sans, refusing. "You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up? Fine! He wants the door; I get the door…and he doesn't want it." "Bro, wait!" "He's a paranoid delusional pile of bones." As Papyrus opens the door, Sans said in fear and whisper, "Bro!" as Papyrus goes into the room and jumps on Frisk's bedroom. Then Flowey capture Papyrus in a box. Sans and Chara get in shock and Frisk whines. The three quickly hides underneath a desk as they watch Flowey places the trapped Papyrus into a disguised crate as scare canisters and sends Frisk's door away. As Flowey walks off with the trapped Papyrus, Frisk falls on her as she, Sans and Chara were watching Flowey leaves the scare floor. The sound of Frisk falling cause Flowey to hide. Flowey was hiding where Sans, Chara, and Frisk are until the bell rings, and Flowey went back into moving his trapped victim out the scare floor as the assistants come in. Sans gets mad, and he chases after Flowey to save his brother while carrying the disguised Frisk and Chara doll. "Hey, Sans, where have you been all day? Sans? Sans," said Mettaton Ex, confused as Sans leaves the scare floor.

Sans follows Flowey into the hallways. But then he stopped when he finds where went was a dead end, and he's nowhere in sight. Then Sans whispers when he puts Frisk down to look for Papyrus, "Papyrus? Bro? Where are you? You in there? Where are you, brother? Pap?" Then Frisk tries to grab a tool from the wall and accidentally opens a secret passage to the Boiler Room. "Hey! He went this way," said Frisk to Sans. "Frisk, way to go," said Sans. "That's my smart owner," said Chara, being proud of Frisk. When Sans picks Frisk up, she gets scared, and he says, "it's okay." As the door closes as Sans walks down to the Boiler Room to find his, Chara and Frisk hear Flowey and Asriel's voices in the room. The three sees Flowey, Asriel and the crate that Papyrus is trap in. "Yes! I got the kid," said Flowey. "Oh, huzzah! That's great news. Not that I was concerned, of course," said Asriel. As Sans, Frisk and Chara watches, they notice six dolls were in cages; next to some controls. They are in Eri-Berry versions of Undertale 8 Human Souls from DeviantArt. Chara gasps quietly and whispers, "that's them! The other six children that been turn into dolls like me. See the one is cyan. She's very patient, and her name is Grizelda. The one in orange is very brave, and his name is Andy. The one in blue has integrity, and her name is Honora. The one is purple has perseverance, and her name is Shihobu. The one is green has kindness, and his name is Dayakar. The last in yellow likes justice and his name is Billie."

Then Flowey said, "just get over here and help me! Come on, come on, come on. While we're young here, Asriel!" When Asriel goes to Flowey to help carry the crate that Papyrus is into the chair, and Flowey said, "kid needs to take off a few pounds." When they open the crate, Papyrus comes out and falls on the chair. This shocks Asriel into a scream and Flowey says in surprise-ment of Papyrus appearing, "Papyrus?! Where is it, you boney cretin?" Then Papyrus said, "okay, first of all, it's cree-tin. If you're going to threaten me, do it of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me, is going to help you cheat your way to the top!" Then Flowey chuckled and said, "you still think this is about that stupid scare record?" "Well… I did, right up until you chuckled like that and now I think I should just get out of here." But then Papyrus gets chained to the chair and Flowey, "I am about to revolutionize the scaring industry, and when I do, even your brother is going to be working for me." "Well, somebody's certainly been a busy bee." "First, I need to know where the kid is and you're going to tell me." "Yeah, I don't know anything." And Flowey said with disbelief as Asriel gets to the controls, "uh-huh, sure." Then as the Scream Extractor comes down, Papyrus said in fear, "I don't. I mean, I don't. Oh-oh. What's that? Come on. Wait, wait, wait. Oh-oh. Oh-oh. Oh, come on. No, no, no, no, no. Come on, hey, hey, hey. This thing is moving. I don't like big... moving things that are moving towards me. No! Come on! Hey, Flowey!" "Say hello to the scream extractor." "Hello."

As Flowey goes to the controls, Papyrus says to him, "Come on, where are you going? We'll talk. Come on; we'll have a latte! Come on. We can talk about this." "You can't do this," said Grizelda doll. "We're not afraid of you," said Andy doll. "Not to a monster," said Honora doll. "Leave him alone," said Shihobu doll. "Don't turn him into to a doll after this," said Dayakar. "Soon you will be sentience to justice for eternity," said Billie. "QUIET! You kids had your chance to escape, but it failed. If only I caught the one that escapes," said Flowey, push Asriel from the controls and activates the scream extractor.

When the extractor goes towards Papyrus, he said in fear, "What's that thing? What is that thing? Wait, wait, wait! Stop, stop! No, no! Come on, hey! Help! Help! Help! Help!" "Pap! What we do," Sans whispers to Frisk and Chara. "I got an idea. But do exactly what I say," Chara whispers. Then the three leave to follow Chara's plan. When the extractor came to Papyrus's mouth, it shuts down by itself. The six doll children sigh in relief, and Flowey said to Asriel, "oh, for… What did you do wrong this time?" Then Asriel said, "I don't know. I calibrated the drive…" "Go check the machine!" "there must be something wrong with the scream intake valve. That's the problem with these 2339 units…"

As Asriel goes to check the extractor, Flowey notices the wires of the controls moved and followed them to lead him to the plug of the extractor unplugged. Back with Asriel and Papyrus still tied, Papyrus said, "Psst! Asriel. Asriel. You like cars, huh? Because I got a nice car. If you let me go, I'll give you… a ride in the care. Please, Asriel?" Then Asriel said, "I'm sorry, Papyrus, but Flowey said I'm not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot." Then Sans grabs Asriel and Papyrus smiled to see his brother. With Flowey, he plugs the machine back in, and it activates. When Flowey return, he sees Asriel in Papyrus seat, gets his scream extracted from the machine and Papyrus missing. "What happened? Where's Papyrus? Where is he," said Flowey, turns off the machine. Then Asriel shudders in fear and points to where Papyrus went. When Flowey leaves him, Asriel faints.

The Six Children Dolls reminded in their cages and talked to each other. Then Grizelda said, "Asriel didn't deserve that. He's just a kid being treated as a slave by a talking flower." "I wish he would just stand up for himself. It was Flowey and the other guy's fault that he lost his parents," said Honora. "Asgore wasn't meant to be banished. He didn't do anything wrong," said Shihobu. "And Asriel's mother… she hasn't come back… where could she be," said Dayakar. "I know Chara wants us free, but we have to refuse for hers and Frisk's safety," said Billie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Scare Demo/Sans and Frisk's Bond Broken?!/Banished

With Skeleton Brothers, they ran out through the secret passageway with the disguised Frisk in Sans' arms and Chara doll in Frisk's arms. "Come on," said Sans. "This is crazy. He's going to kill us," said Papyrus. Then the Brothers run through a different hallway when they see the CDA agents and saying, "careful. That could be contaminated." "I can't believe they refused to come with us. They could have been free with Frisk and me," said Chara. "Who cares?! We got to get out of here now! We can start a whole new life somewhere far away. Good-bye, Underground Inc.! Goodbye, Mr. Hyperdeath," said Papyrus, runs out to the exit. Then Sans stops and says, "No, Pap, wait!" Then Sans runs off with Frisk and Chara to find God of Hyperdeath. Then Papyrus comes back in and says, "hey, what are you doing?" "Follow me. I have an idea," said Sans. But then Papyrus follows him and says, "no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

At the Simulation Room, Napstablook gets stop from scaring the robot boy, and God of Hyperdeath says, "no, no, no, no, no. What was that? You're trying to scare the kid, not lull it to sleep." "I was going for a snake/ninja approach with a little hissing," said Napstablook. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's all about presence! About how you enter the room!" Then Skelton Brothers brag in the room with disguised Frisk, and Chara and Sans say, "Mr. Hyperdeath!" "Sans! Perfecting timing," said God of Hyperdeath. When the Brothers went to him, he puts Frisk in Papyrus's hands, and Sans says, "no, no. Sir, you don't understand." "Ah, now, show these monsters how it's done." "What? No, no, I can't…Sir... sir, you have to listen to me." Then God of Hyperdeath says to the monsters watching as Napstablook gets out of the simulator and God of Hyperdeath puts Sans in it, "Pay attention, everyone. You're about to see the best in the business. Reset the simulator." "But-but, sir," said Sans, before the simulator resets. "Sansy," said Frisk, goes happily to Sans with Chara in her arms. "No, Frisk, no, no," said Papyrus. "Frisk, you're going to get scared by Sans," whispers Chara. "Now, give us a big, loud roar," said God of Hyperdeath. "Mr. Hyperdeath, there's no time for this," said Sans, not noticing Frisk is going to him. "Come on. What are you waiting for? Roar!" "But-but-but, sir!" "Roar!" Sans gets annoyed from this and decides to get over with. He then scares the robot boy and still doesn't notice Frisk. As the robot screams in terror, Frisk notice how Sans is so scary. She squeals in terror and runs off crying to hide with Chara in her arms. Then Sans notices her after he's done. The monsters applause for Sans' performance as he watches Frisk hiding from him. "Frisk," said Sans, follows her. Then Muffet and God of Hyperdeath said, "Well done. Well done, Sans. All right, gentlemen, I hope you've learned… Right this way, everyone. …a valuable lesson in scaring today."

As the monsters don't notice Sans and Frisk. Frisk holds Chara tight for comfort as she fearful whimpers of the sight of Sans. "Frisk. Frisk? Frisk, it's me," said Sans, so confused about Frisk running away from him. Then Frisk trips, thus revealing her face to God of Hyperdeath after he closes the door, notices her and says, "*gasps* the child!" "Sir, she isn't toxic. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me," said Papyrus, explains everything that has happened. Frisk hugs Chara in fear of Sans and cries as he says trying to explain, "Frisk? No, no, no, no. It's okay. I was just... No, no, no, no, no, don't be scared. That wasn't real. It's just a... I was just..." "Face it, Sans. You scared her. If you don't believe me, look at the monitor," said Chara. Then Sans notices on the monitor that he did scare Frisk. He sorrowful says as Frisk runs away from him to hide behind God of Hyperdeath, "Frisk. Frisk." "…and he was going to test it out on that sweet, little girl. Now that we have her… …he is trying to kill us. This whole thing is Flowey's fault," said Papyrus, to God of Hyperdeath. "Flowey," said God of Hyperdeath, in shock. "Yes. And we can take you to his secret lab, which is right here in this factory." "How could this happen? Does anyone else know about this?" "No, sir." "Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. Now, before we do anything else, let's… take care of the child." As God of Hyperdeath picks Frisk up as she hugs Chara for comfort, Sans felt so sad and disappointed for what he did that he didn't say anything at all.

As God of Hyperdeath sends the simulator door away, he says, "oh, I never thought things would come to this...not in my factory. I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this. Especially you, Sans. But now we can set everything straight again for the good of the company." Sans still watches Frisk; who's still in fear of him, and he remains unforgiving to himself for accidentally scarring her. When a strange door to the Himalayas appeared, Papyrus gets confused and says, "uh… sir, that's not her door." "I know, I know." Then Flowey appears with an evil smile on his face and opens the door. Then God of Hyperdeath says with evil in his angry eyes, "it's yours." Then the Skelton Brothers gasp in shock and Chara says out loud, "it's a trap!" Then the Brothers scream as God of Hyperdeath pushes them through the door. When they land into the snow, Sans says as he quickly gets up, "no!"

When God of Hyperdeath closes the door, Sans opens it and finds the snow of the Himalayas. And says as he works on the door, "Frisk! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Then Papyrus gets angry as he gets up and yells at Sans, "It's too late! We're banished, genius. We're in the human world! Oh, what a great idea, going to your old pal Waternoose! Too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me... just once! But you didn't, did you?" Then Papyrus notices Sans is not listing to him and said in a result, "you're still not listening!" Then Papyrus pounces on Sans to attack him. The Skelton Brothers fought each other as they roll down the snowy hill. When they stop rolling, they were about to continue their fighting until they saw a tall shadowy figure standing in front of them. The figure reveals to be Asgore and says to them, "welcome to the Himalayas!" The Brothers get confused and surprise of seeing him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Staying with Asgore/Asgore's Backstory/Sans and Papyrus's conversation

The Skeleton Brothers take shelter in an ice cave with Asgore. As Papyrus takes warm by the stand to a lantern, as Asgore says, "people often mistook me my next-door neighbor; Abominable Snowman. Can you believe that? Why can't they call him the Adorable Snowman or… the Agreeable Snowman, for crying out? He's a nice guy." Then Asgore takes out yellow snow cones and says, "snow cone?" "Yuck," said Papyrus, in disguise. "No, no, no. Don't worry… it's lemon. Uh, how about you, Sans? Snow cone?" Sans is looking outside in disappointment and said sadly, "did you see the way she… looked at me?" He covers his face in sadness with his hands. Then Asgore said, "ah, poor guy. I understand. It isn't easy being banished. Take Yeti's buddy, Bigfoot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy. Wore it on his head like a tiara. Called himself King Itchy. Ah, it won't be so hard for you guys, though, you know. I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your family relative." "He's no family to me," said Papyrus. "Oh. But aren't you brothers? I bet Sans is a better brother than mine. He banished me to take the family business."

"What," said Sans, in shock. "He banished me to take over the family business. Then he made my son; Asriel as Flowey's slave, so he won't escape. Toriel; my loving wife was threatened to leave for Asriel's will to live. I wish I could go home to save my family," said Asgore. "God of Hyperdeath is a jerk just like my short brother. He ruined my life for what? A stupid kid! Because of Sans, I am now stuck in this frozen wasteland!" "Wasteland? I think you mean wonderland! I mean, how about all this fabulous snow, huh? Oh, and wait till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't even mentioned all the free yak's milk." "What… what did you say, Asgore," said Sans, curious. "Yak's milk. Milking a yak ain't exactly a picnic. You know, once you pick the hairs out it's very nutritious." Then Sans goes to Asgore and says, "No, no. Something about a village. Where? Are there kids in it?" "Kids? Sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks…" "Where is it?!" "It's at the bottom of the mountain. Around a three-day hike." Then Sans punches the wall and says, "oh, three days?! We need to get there now!" Then Sans takes the lantern and uses the equipment to make a sled. As makes it, Asgore says, "You want to go to the village? Okay, rule number one out here. Always... No. Never go out in a blizzard." "We need to get to Frisk."

Then Papyrus throws a snow cone like a snowball at Sans. And Papyrus keeps doing it as he says to Sans, "Frisk?! What about us? Ever since that kid came in, you've ignored everything I've said and now look where we are! Oh, we were about to break the record, Sans. We would have it made!" "None of that matters now," said Sans, calmly. Then Papyrus stops throwing snow cones at his brothers and says, "None of it matter... Wa-wait a second. None of it matters? Okay. That's... no. Good. Great. So, now the truth comes out, doesn't it?" Then Asgore leaves the Brothers to talk by saying, "Oh, would you look at that? We're out of snow cones, uh... Let me... just go outside and make some more."

Then Papyrus says to his brother, "brother, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? Huh? And what about Celia? I am never... never going to see her again. Doesn't that matter? What about me? I'm your brother. I'm... I'm your only sibling. Don't I matter?" Before Sans leaves, he said calmly, "I'm sorry, Pap. I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I didn't mean for this to happen. But Frisk's in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her if we can just get down to that…" But Papyrus says, ""We"? Whoa, whoa, whoa. "We"? No. There's no "we" this time, brother. If-if-if you want to go out there and freeze to death; you be my guest... because you're on your own." Then Sans sadly leaves Papyrus behind as Papyrus turns his back and his arms crossed to him. When Papyrus noticed Sans leafed him behind, he made a feeling of sorrow look in his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Escaping Nepal/Saving Frisk, Chara and the six doll children/Undyne and Mad Mew Mew's assistance

Sans is riding on his handmade sled while going through the blizzard in the night. When he passed Asgore, he said to Sans, "hey, I got more snow cones!" Sans shows no fear, but courage through the snow to get to the village. When he crashed, he rolls down the hill. When he lands, he then hears children screaming, looks up and realized that he made it to the village. At San and Papyrus's scare floor, Greater Dog and Less Door are at their station with a wooden door. "Oh, come one, now, Greater. I know you can do this. I picked out an easy door for you… in Nepal. Nice, quiet Nepal," said Lesser Dog, comforting Greater Dog. "You know, you're right. Here, take this," said Greater Dog, gives him his walking stick. "Go get 'em, Greater." As Greater Dog opens the door, Sans comes out of it and pushes him out of the way. "Gangway! Look out! Coming through! Sorry, Greater," said Sans, as runs to save Frisk. "What the?! Hey, can't just…," said Lesser Dog to Sans until he sees a sock on Greater Dog when stands back up. "Twenty-three-nine…," Lesser Dog, until he gets grabbed on the neck by Greater Dog. Greater Dog then stuffs the sock in Lesser Dog's mouth kicks the door, tossed him in the room and closed the door. Then Greater Dog smiles; leaves happily as he whistles.

Back with Sans, he runs through and passes everyone by saying, "out of the way!" "Hey! Whoa," said everyone he passes. At the Boiler Room, Frisk says, "don't!" as Flowey chains her to the chair for the Scream Execrator. "No! Don't! Not her! Stop! Leave her alone! You can't do this," said the six children dolls, in their cages to Flowey. "Quiet! You're lucky we don't have a doll shredder and this doll you have, kid; it's so familiar," said Flowey, holds doll Chara in front of Frisk's face. "She's mine! Chara is mine," said Frisk, tries to grab Chara from Flowey. "Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this," said doll Chara. "It's you. The little girl escape and I turned into a doll. Don't worry, my dear. This won't happen to Frisk; only," said Flowey. He then uses his powers and turns Chara back to her human form. "I'm human?! I'm human again," said Chara, happy to be human again. But when she gets chained to a chair next to Frisk's, she said, "oh, fudge pie." When God of Hyperdeath enters the room, he said to Flowey, "finally! I should never have trusted you with this. Because of you, I had to banish my top scarer!" Then Flowey says, "With this machine, we won't need scarers. Besides, Sans got what he deserved." "Sans was twice scarer you will ever be," said God of Hyperdeath, as Flowey growls in a result.

Back with Sans, he makes it to the secret passage to Boiler Room. He rips the door open and runs in to rescue Frisk. Again the Boiler Room, Asriel said sadly, "Uncle God of Hyperdeath, I don't want to do this anymore." "Do you want live? If you do, then activate it the machine," said God of Hyperdeath. "Yes, Uncle GOH." "Hey, cutie! Don't listen to him! If you don't this, I give you a chance," said Chara, trying to flirt with Asriel. "I'm sorry," said Asriel, as he activates the Scream Execrator. When it goes to Frisk and Chara slowly, Frisk in fear says, "uh! No! Sansy!" "Sans! Papyrus! Where are you," said Chara, in fear. When then the two girls screamed in terror, Sans roars as he moves the machine away from the girls. "Sansy," said Frisk, happily. "Sans! Just in time," said Chara, in relief. "Skeleton?! But how," said God of Hyperdeath, in shock with Flowey. Then Sans throughs the machine at the God of Hyperdeath, Flowey, and Asriel. The Scream Extractor made God of Hyperdeath and Asriel stuck on the wall of it, Flowey gets on the wall from being caught by the Extractor, and 6 Doll Children gets free from their cages and lands on the floor.

Sans free Frisk as she says in joy, "Sansy!" He picked up Frisk and said, "sorry for scaring you, Frisk." "Hey! Don't forget me," said Chara. "Chara?! You're human again," said Sans, frees her. Then Chara picks up the 6 Doll children and hugs them as she says, "my friends! We're free! Let's get out of here." "Yeah! Free at last! Grab Frisk's card key. So, we can vamoose. Before you know who comes. Let's get out of here," said the six doll children. "Stop him," said God of Hyperdeath to Flowey. Then Flowey goes after Sans. "Let's get you kids home," said Sans, picks up Chara as she holds her six cursed doll friends and takes Frisk's card key. Then Sans gets hit from something invisible, then doll Grizelda says, "beware, Mr. Sans." "The one called Flowey can be invisible," said doll Andy. "He was the thing that has hit you," said doll Honora. "Finish him off," said God of Hyperdeath. Then Sans gets more hits and get hit in the head by a canister. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Sans," said Flowey as he appears before him. Flowey then disappears with an evil chuckle. Then Sans get more hits from Flowey that he drops Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children that still hold onto by Chara. "Sansy, you ok," said Frisk, worried about Sans. "It's no use Frisk," said Shihobu. "Indeed, we must be hidden from the wicked flower," said Dayakar. "Move quickly," said Billie, as Frisk and Chara. Then Sans gets hit in the face with a snowball, and he says, "Papyrus?!" As Papyrus walks to Sans, he says, "look, it's not that I don't care about the kid." "Bro, you don't understand."

As Papyrus says as the invisible Flowey attacks Sans, "yes, I do. I was just mad, that's all. I needed some time to think. But you shouldn't have left me out there." "Bro, I'm being attacked!" "No, I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to be honest. Just hear me out. You and I are a team. Nothing is more important than our brotherly relationship." "Papyrus," said Chara, goes to him to make him help Sans as she holds onto the 6 Doll Children. "Do something! He's getting hurt," said Frisk. "I-I-I know, kid. He's too sensitive. Chara? You're human again," said Papyrus. Then Sans get chocked by the invisible Flowey. As Sans gets chocked, Papyrus says, "come on, brother. If you start crying, I'm going to cry, and I'll never get through this. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now." "No," said Frisk, watching Sans getting chocked. "Sans, I am baring my soul here. The least you could do is pay attention." Then Papyrus throws a snowball at his brother, and the snow shows Flowey. Then Sans punches Flowey in the face; thus making him visible and freeing Sans from getting chocked. "Hey, look at that… it's Flowey! It's… Oh," said Papyrus, realizing what happened. "Now, you realize?! OMG," said Chara, annoyed. "Come on," said Sans, picks Frisk and Chara; still holding onto the 6 Doll Children and drags Papyrus to follow him. When they leave, God of Hyperdeath says to Flowey, "get up! There can't be any witnesses." Then Flowey gets up and says, "there won't be."

Back with the Skeleton Brothers, Frisk, Chara, and the 6 Doll Children, they are running to the Brothers' Scare Floor. "I'm glad you came back, Pap," said Sans. "Somebody's got to take care of you, you little skeleton man," said Papyrus. Then Papyrus turns around and screams in fear as Undyne pounces on him and does an angry scream. When Papyrus went down with Undyne, Mad Mew Mew goes to them as Papyrus says, "Undyne and Mew Mew, we really can't talk." "Come on," says Sans, grabs his brother on the hand to make him follow. This made Undyne, and Mad Mew Mew hold on to his feet and drags with him. "Papyrus, if you or Sans don't tell us what's going on right now, we kill you! You hear me? Kill you," says Mad Mew Mew. Then Papyrus says, "Here's the truth. You know the kid that they're looking for... Sans let her in. We tried to send her back but Hyperdeath had this secret plot and now Flowey's right behind us, and he's trying to kill us!" "You expect us to believe that pack of lies, Papyrus Skeleton," said Undyne. "What do you two think," said Chara, pops up to look at Undyne and Mad Mew Mew with Frisk. "Papyrus Skeleton," said Frisk, happily. Then Undyne and Mad Mew Mew scream in terror of the sight of Frisk and Chara that they let go of Papyrus's feet. "I love you, Undyne," said Papyrus, as he, Sans, Frisk, Papyrus and the 6 Doll Children go into the Skeleton Brothers' Scare Floor. Then Undyne and Mad Mew Mew look behind them to see Flowey says and he forces Asriel to go after the Brothers and the children with him, "Hey! Move it! Look out, you… Oh! ...idiot!" Then Undyne and Mad Mew Mew gets mad at Flowey, and Undyne says, "so he's the one that ruined my birthday, huh? Let's give the Brothers a hand, Mew Mew." "Right back at ya," said Mad Mew Mew.

As the Skeleton Brothers, Frisk, Chara, and the 6 Doll Children get to the Brothers' station; the Skeleton Brothers says, "Look out. Coming through here, coming through! Make way. Move it! Hurry up, hurry up." As Sans slides Frisk's card key, Flowey enters the scare floor with Asriel and says, "there they are!" The Bros gasps as Flowey and Asriel go to them. Then Undyne says in the intercom, "attention, employees: Flowey Flower has just broken the all-time scare record." As the scarers and assistants congratulate Flowey and Asriel, Flowey says, "huh? No, I didn't. get out of my way!" "Go get Skeleton boys," said Undyne and Mad Mew Mew.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Journey through the Doors

Then Frisk happily points to her door as she squeals with joy. "There it is," said Papyrus, points to it. "Frisk's door. We're almost out of this crazy place," said Chara. "Let me through," said Flowey pushes the crowd away to go after Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children. "He's coming," said Grizelda doll, in panic. "What should we do," said Andy doll. Then Sans punches a button that sends all of the doors back to the Door Vault. "Mr. Sans?! What did you do," said Honora doll. As Sans climbs on a door while carrying Frisk, he gives Chara to Papyrus as she held on tighter to the Six Doll Children. "Brother. What are you doing," said Papyrus, confused. "Grab on, Bro," said Sans, making Papyrus climbs on the door with him. "Are you out of your…? Miiiiiiinnnnd!" As the door lifts the Brothers up, Flowey climbs on a door that's far from Bros' to go after them. "Mr. Sans, what are we going," said Shihobu. "We got to get Frisk's door and fins a station. What a plan... simple, yet insane," said Papyrus. Flowey then hops to another door to get close to the Bros.

Then the Skeleton Brothers, the disguised Frisk, Chara, and the Six Doll Children enter the Door Vault; filled with 4 million children's doors. The Brothers were amazed of what they saw, and then Dayakar says as he sees Frisk's door in front of them went faster, "oh, dear! Hold on!" When they went fast, the Brothers screamed, and Billie says, "don't look down! Fear is what will distract us from getting to the door." "This is fun," said Frisk, thinking it's a ride. "Yeah! It's kinda like a roller coaster ride, yet it's terrifying," said Chara. Then the Bros gasps when they Frisk's door went down. Then the Brothers screamed as they got down. Then Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children screamed in enjoying and they caused the light the door they're on to light up. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick," said Papyrus. "Don't throw up on us. Don't throw up on us," said Chara. "Ew," said the 6 Doll Children. "Oh, no! Look up ahead," said Grizelda doll, sees that doors are sent to different sections of the vault. When Frisk's door is sent to a different direction from the Brothers, Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children's, Sans says, "no! Frisk's door?" "There it is," said Andy doll, sees going to a section far from theirs. "How we supposed to get to it now," said Papyrus. When they stop, Honora says, "oh, it's a dead end, everyone." They see Flowey, Shihobu said, "the wicked flower! There he is." "Pap, make the kids laugh," said Sans. "What, Sans?! There no time for jokes," said Papyrus. "Just do it!" "Fine! Chara, pull my chin." "Ok," said Chara, pulls his chin that causes his head to spin. This made Frisk, Chara, and the 6 Doll Children laugh so hard that the laughing light up all of the doors. Then Flowey jumps on a door that's going to the Skeleton Brothers, Frisk, Chara, and the 6 Doll Children. "Get it open," said Dayakar. "Here he comes," said Billie. As the 10 enter the room of their door, Flowey says, "give me those kids and dolls!" When the 10 closed the door, Flowey pounced on it by mistake.

Then the Brothers, the disguised Frisk, Chara, and the 6 Doll Children comes out of a house in Hawaii As the kids finish their laughter with giggles, Papyrus says as he holds onto and carries Chara with the 6 Doll Children in her arms, "why couldn't we get banished here?" "Come on. We got to find another door," said Sans, enters another house while holding onto to and carries Frisk while the rest follows them. When Sans opens the closet, he noticed how high they are from the ground, he sees Frisk door and says, "look Frisk's door!" He climbs and opens another door while Frisk holds onto to him tight. "There he is! Hurry up, hurry up," said Papyrus, as he tosses Chara to Sans. After Sans caught her with the Doll Children, he puts them next to Frisk, Papyrus closes the door and says to his brother, "give me your hand, bro." Papyrus almost fell, and Papyrus grabs his foot. Papyrus screams as he is held onto and pulled up by Sans, Frisk, and Chara. As they closed the door behind them, Flowey comes out of the Hawaii door and sees which door they went into.

Back with the Brothers, Frisk still in her disguise, Chara and the 6 Doll Children, they find themselves in a house in Japan. "Come, it slides, it slides," said Chara. "Ooh, right, right, right," said Papyrus, opens the door. And the Brothers run as they still carry the kids and doll kids. Then Sans opens another closet door which leads them to move door on the rail. "Jump, brother! I'm right behind ya," said Papyrus. Sans jumps on a door while carrying Frisk. And then Papyrus jumps on another door while carrying Chara as she holds onto the 6 Doll Children. Then Brothers jumps off the door and lands on a platform with some doors on the floor. "Come on," said Grizelda doll, sees Flowey behind them. "Hurry up," said Andy doll. "Keep moving," said Honora doll, as Sans open a door that's on the ground. "Children first," said Sans puts Frisk in. And Papyrus puts Chara and 6 Doll Children in. "Get inside," said Sans, as Papyrus enters the room. When he entered, he lands on the floor and says, "that was weird." "I know," said Chara. Then Sans lands on Papyrus and says, "Papyrus? Oh, sorry, bro." When Sans gets off of his brother, he picks up Frisk and runs off. Then Papyrus stands up, picks up Chara and follows Sans.

Then Flowey enters the room and chases after the Brothers. Flowey was about to leave the place to find the Brothers until the door closed him and got his petals stuck on the door. The door was locked on him by Papyrus; as he holds onto to Chara and says, "I hope that hurt, flower boy!" "Yeah," said Shihobu. "That's what you get for kidnapping us," said Dayakar. "And turning us into dolls. Justice has been served," said Billie. Then Papyrus jumps to the door that Sans and Frisk were on. As they laugh in victory, Sans says, "great job, everyone. We lost him." Then Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children screamed when they fell out of Sans and Papyrus's arms. "Frisk! Chara! The Doll Children," said Sans. "Where they'd go," said Papyrus. Then the Brothers see the kids, and Flowey above them is carrying the kids, and he says after he disabled the door from the rail, "so long, Bone-Heads! Ha! Good one me!" "No! NO," said the Skeleton Brothers as they scream when they fell with their door. "Nice working with you!" Then the Brothers said as they open the door, entered the room and closed it, "get it open! I'm trying! Open the door! Come on, get in here!" Then the door broke into pieces when it landed on the floor. "No," said Frisk, as she cries for think Sans and Papyrus died. "Sans! Papyrus," said Chara, in tears as Flowey carries her, Frisk, and the Doll Children to another door to ride on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Rescue Frisk, Chara, and the Doll Children/Frisk and Chara Conquers their Fears/Flowey's defeat

Then underneath of a pile of doors, Sans kicks the door open while shouting, "Frisk!" Then he and Papyrus come out the door they were in. As they look for the kids and Flowey, Sans says, "there they are!" seeing Flowey holding the kids in hostage. As Sans tries to hitch a ride on the moving door, Papyrus says, "Sans, what are you doing? Brother!" Sans gets on a door and Papyrus follows him while saying, "looks like we caught the express, brother." "Do you see them," said Sans. "Straight ahead!" Then Sans jumps on another door that's above the kids and Flowey. "No…," said Frisk. "Let us go you weed! On second thought, never mind," said Chara. Then Sans jumps on another door and jumps on another door, but hits a few doors. Then Flowey notices Sans is above and coming to him; that he went into the room that the door he was on while holding the children. Then Sans swings to the door kick the door open and land perfectly on his feet. Frisk, Chara and the Doll Children still in the arms of Chara are looking around the room for Flowey. When they see Sans, Frisk happily says. "Sansy!" "Sans! You're here," said Chara, with joy. "We're saved," said the 6 Doll Children.

"Kids," said Sans, goes to them until he gets by Flowey on the face; who's on the ceiling. Sans almost fell out of the room, but grabs hold on to the edge. When Flowey goes to him, he says, "look at everybody's favorite scarer now! You stupid, pathetic waste!" Then Flowey hits his foot one of Sans' hand which made him let go off the edge. This made Frisk and Chara whine in worry and fear and hugged each other. "You've been number one for too long, Sans. Now your time is up," said Flowey, put his foot on Sans' hand and moves it a little off the edge. This made Frisk and Chara angry as Flowey says as slowly steps on Sans' hand, "and don't worry. I'll take good care of the kids. "No," said Sans in a result. Then Frisk pounce onto Flowey's head and grabs his petals; which hurts him. Flowey tries to get her off, but Chara attacks him and shoves him to the shelf of toys. The Doll children were on the bed while saying as they cheer for Frisk and Chara, "get him! Beat that weed up! Give him an elbow in the back! Rip his petals off! Show him what we human kids could do! Yeah! Woo-hoo!" As Sans climbs up into the room, Frisk slams Flowey to the wall. Then Frisk and Chara grabs a bat and hits Flowey on the head with them. When Sans grabs Flowey on the neck, Frisk jumps off of Flowey, and she and Chara put the bats away. As Sans holds Flowey done and Flowey tries to struggle his way out, Frisk and Chara playful roars at Flowey. Then Sans says to Flowey, "there's not scared of you anymore." After the two finished roaring, Sans says to Flowey with a smile, "looks like you're out of a job." Then Flowey gulps in fear.

Papyrus opens a door, acts as an umpire in a baseball game and says as Sans prepare to throw Flowey, "All right, come on, over the plate. Let's see the ol' stuff here, pal. Come on, now, chuck him, chuck him, baby. Hum, baby. Hum, baby, here's the pitch." "Wait, please, don't, don't, don't! No," said Flowey, begging Sans not to throw him into the room of the door. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it," said Frisk, Chara and the 6 Doll Children being carried by Chara; happily. When Sans throws Flowey into the room, Flowey screams as he heads into the room. "And he is… out of here," said Papyrus, closed the door on Flowey when he enters the room. At a trailer home in the middle of a swamp in the south is where Flowey ends up at, a Cajun boy says as Flowey walks in, "Mama, another gator got in the house." Then his mother says, "another gator?! Give me that shovel! Come here!" The boy gives his mother a shovel, and the mother uses it to beat Flowey; senseless. "Get him, Mama! Get the gator," said the boy, as Flowey screams in pain from being hit by a shovel. Back with the Skeleton Brothers, Sans shatters the glass lightly to make sure Flowey never returns from the door. As Frisk is being carried by Sans, he says to Papyrus, "care to do the honors, Pap?" "With pleasure," said Papyrus, pushed the door down to the floor. As Papyrus picks up Chara, everyone watched the door fall and shattered when it hit below. "So long, evil flower," said Frisk. "That's what you get for all of the trouble you caused for us," said Chara. "That's right, Frisk and Chara. You did it. You beat him," said Sans. After the 6 Doll Children blow a raspberry at the remains of the door, Sans says, "come on." Then he leaves with Frisk, Papyrus, Chara and the Six Doll Children.

When they arrived at Frisk's door, they climbed onto it as Sans says to Frisk, Chara, and Six Doll Children, "ok, kids, it's time go home. Take care of yourselves and be good children, okay?" When Papyrus opens it, everyone realized the power is out, and the Skeleton Brothers said in the result, "oh, no! The power's out!" "Bro, make the kids laugh again," said Sans. "All right, I got a move here. It'll bring down the house. Up…," said Papyrus, puts Chara and the Doll Children on the door and he did the splits; while groans in pain. Then Sans noticed Frisk hood wasn't up and said, "oh, sorry, she didn't see that." "That's got to hurt," said Chara. "You said it," said the Six Doll Children. "What?! What'd you do, forget to check if her stupid hood was up, ya little dope," said Papyrus, as he stands back up and picks up Chara. Then Frisk and Chara got angry and crossed their arms. "Uncle Pap, try not to yell in front of them. You know we still need them to laugh," said Sans. "right. Hey, kids, just kidding. Look!" Papyrus makes a funny face, yet Frisk and Chara are not amused as he says, "funny, right? Huh? See what the... These are the jokes, kids." Then Frisk's door moved forward and caused Papyrus to say, "Whoa! What's happening?" "Hold on," said Sans.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Tricking God of Hyperdeath/ A Family Reunion/Human Again

At the Skeleton Brothers' Scare Floor, God of Hyperdeath is at the Brothers' station with CDA Agents. Hyperdeath says to the Agents, "when the door lands in this station, cut the power. You'll have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess." When the door came with Skeleton Brothers, the disguised Frisk, Chara, and the Six Doll Children, Chara whispers, "great. A welcoming committee!" "Not in a good way," said doll Grizelda. "What are we going to do," said doll Andy. "First, we need to stay calm," said doll Honora. "Then we need to think," said Shihobu. "Yeah! How do we get away from Agents," said Dayakar. "And expose God of Hyperdeath for all the crimes he committed," said Billie. Then Sans gets an idea. Then Frisk's door made it to the station, and the Brothers get off the door; while hiding behind the door. When the power gets cut out, a CDA Agent says, "This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight." Then Papyrus comes out from hiding and holding Frisk's disguise with the face on his shoulder while says, "okay, okay. You got us. Here we are. Here's the kid. I'm cooperating. But before you take us away, I have one thing to say." Then Papyrus takes out a sock from Frisk and throws it an agent as he says, "catch!" When it got on the agent, the agent response as they say, "2319! 2319! 2319! We have a toxic projectile! Could be commentated!" Then Papyrus flees, and the agents chased after him as they said, "halt! After the suspect! Cover the area! Bring in reinforcements!" "Stop him," said God of Hyperdeath follows the agents.

Then Sans comes out from behind the door with Frisk and Chara standing on their feet. The Six Doll Children are carried by Chara. As Sans picks up Frisk's door, he says as he runs off with it, "come on, kids." Then Frisk and Chara follow him. "Don't let him get away," said God of Hyperdeath. Then he hears a sound, turns around and sees Sans with Frisk's door and the kids. "What…," said God of Hyperdeath, when Sans sees him, he picks up Frisk and Chara and runs off. "No, wait, wait! Come back! He has the child," said God of Hyperdeath, to the Agents until he realized they continue chasing that they're gone and still chasing Papyrus. Then God of Hyperdeath gets angry and chases Sans and the children. As Sans runs with the door and the children in his arms, Frisk and Chara whines in fear. "Sans? Sans! Give me the children! Give them to me," said God of Hyperdeath, as he chases them down. "We're not going with you," said Frisk as she, Chara and the Six Doll Children watches Hyperdeath going after them. "He's getting closer," said Chara. "Run. Mr. Sans! Run," said the 6 Doll Children.

Sans goes into the Simulator Room. He then closed the door behind him. He puts the kids and Frisk's door down. Then Sans grabs a pipe and locks the door with it to prevent God of Hyperdeath from entering. As Sans attaches Frisk's entrance to the Simulator, Frisk, Chara, and the Six Doll Children whines in fear of God of Hyperdeath as he tries to enter the room and says, "open this door! Open this door! Hey! Oooh! Hey! Sans! Don't do it." When Sans finish attaching the door, he presses a button, picks up the kids and says, "come on!" "Don't go in that room," says God of Hyperdeath as he watches Sans and the kids enter the room. When Sans closes the door, God of Hyperdeath slams on the door with anger.

In the room, Sans tucks Frisk, Chara and the Doll Children in bed and says, "I think we stopped him, kids. You're safe now. You be good children, okay?" When he turns around, he sees God of Hyperdeath is at the door and closes it behind him and says to Sans, "this has gone far enough, Sans." "They're home now! Just leave them alone," said Sans, defending the kids. "I can't do that! They'd seen too much. You both have." "This doesn't explain why you banished your brother and made your nephew as Flowey's slave." "I wanted the company, but brother was the oldest. I'd banished him to have the company. And Asriel would have told everyone about this, but by threat his life he worked for Flowey to stay alive." "This doesn't have to be this way for the kids." "I have no choice! Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore." "But kidnapping children?!" "I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!" Then God of Hyperdeath punches Sans out of the way to get to the kids. "No," said Sans, in a result. But when Hyperdeath thought he grabbed the kids, he realized that he grabbed the robot boy and said, "What, wh-what is this?! What? Who? Huh?"

Then the Simulation Room gets opened by Papyrus and surrounded with CDA agents as the audience. Then Papyrus says with a victorious smile, "well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I spotted several big mistakes." Then God of Hyperdeath says being so confused, "but-but-but how-how did...? How did...?" "You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again… shall we?" The screens show God of Hyperdeath saying, "I wanted the company, but brother was the oldest. I'd banished him to have the company. And Asriel would have told everyone about this, but by threat his life if he worked for Flowey to stay alive. I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die." Frisk, Chara, and 6 Doll children reveal to behind underneath the bed. "I'll get him. All right, come with us, sir," said two CDA agents arrests God od Hyperdeath. As Hyperdeath gets dragged out of the Simulation Room, he says as the Skeleton Brothers watched him, "Wh-what are you doing? Take your hands off me! You can't arrest me! I hope you're happy, Skeletons! You've destroyed this company. Monsters, Incorporated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now?! The energy crisis will only get worse because of you!" Then the doors get closed on God of Hyperdeath.

The Brothers went to each other and gave each other a high-five. "Stay where you are. Number One wants to talk to you. Attention," said an agent to the brothers. Then more agents entered the room, and Toriel comes in the end and says, "hello, boys." "Toriel," said the Brothers, surprised to see her. "Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child, Sans. Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Hyperdeath." When Asriel entered the room, he said, "Mom! Is that you?!" "Asriel! My baby! You're alive," said Toriel, runs to Asriel and hugs him. "You're here for real, Mom. If it ain't for the Skeleton Brothers, I wouldn't have been free from Flowey." "Thank you for saving my son. I'm so grateful, Sans and Papyrus." "No problem. We just have to hustle the muzzle on Hyperdeath," said Sans, jokingly. "That was a good joke." "What's going on here? I just found my way back, and my brother just got arrested," said Asgore, coming into the room. "Asgore! You're home! It's a miracle," said Toriel, goes to hug her husband with Asriel. "The Skeleton Brothers lead me home. Well, it is was Papyrus who lead me home. But I'm so happy to be with my family again,"

Then Frisk and Chara comes out from hiding and walks to the Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel. The 6 Doll Children are still being carried by Chara. Frisk touches Toriel's dress and says, "Ma'am, can you help Chara and me?" "Oh! You're the child who came into our world. What do need help with," said Toriel. "It's our friends. How do we change them human again," said Chara, shows the goat monster family the 6 Doll Children. "That's easy. Just put on the ground and watch how it's done," said Asriel. When Chara puts them on the ground, the three members of the Dreemurr family use their magic and turns the 6 Doll Children back into their human again. The six children become silent at first until they jump around in joy. "O my pie! Look at us! We're human again. I should stay calm. I'm not ever active," said Grizelda. "It's a dream come true, and we went through the adventure with bravery," said Andy. "I could dance in relief," said Honora, twirls around. "I use to not believe in magic. But now I do," said Shihobu. "Thank for your kindness. Thank you so much, Dreemurr Family," said Dayakar. "Now that Hyperdeath is brought to justice. We're free that we can breathe fresh air again," said Billie. "Now… about the children," said Asgore, looks closer to Frisk and Chara. Then Sans picks up Frisk and says, "I just want to send them home." "Very good. Someone brings me a door shedder." "Wait?! You mean I can't see them again?" "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. I'll give 5 minutes for each child."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: The Kids are going home/ Sans and Frisk's final goodbye/ Sans' sadness

A cyan door appeared in front of the Skeleton Brothers, Frisk, Chara, Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie. "That's my door. I'm going home first," said Grizelda. "Convenient that we all live on the same neighborhood," said Andy. "We're even the same age," said Honora. "We even go to the same school in the same class," said Shihobu. "I think we're all going to be best friends," said Dayakar. "We have to keep this monster world secret anyway," said Billie. When Sans opens Grizelda's door, Grizelda says to the Skeleton Brothers, "I been very patient on waiting to get home. Thank you for everything." As Grizelda hugs the Brothers, Papyrus said, "your welcome." "Just remember, always stay patient," said Sans, pats Grizelda on the head. "Bye, Grizelda," said Frisk, hugs her with Chara. "It was fun, Frisk and Chara. Goodbye," said Grizelda enters her door and closes it from behind. "That girl has always had patience within her heart," said Chara, as Papyrus deactivates the power on Grizelda's door and Sans takes it off the station.

When an orange door came to the station, Andy says, "well punch my punching bag; this is my door." When Sans opens his door, he says to the Skeleton Brothers as he hugs them, "I wasn't scared to do anything to get home. If it ain't for you two, I won't make it this far." "You are such brave little boy," said Papyrus. "Stay brave, little man," said Sans. "So: Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie; you won't have to be interested in sports, would you," said Andy. "I'm a ballerina. Dancing is like a sport," said Honora. "Is inventing a sport," said Shihobu. "It's hobby. Cooking is a sport," said Dayakar. "I'm very active. So yes," said Billie. "Bye, Andy," said Frisk, hugs him with Chara. "It was a blast to meet you, Frisk. So long my friends," said Andy, enters his door and close it from behind him. As Papyrus deactivates the door and Sans takes it out of the station, Chara says, "that is one brave young boy."

Then a blue door came to the station, and Honora says as she dances with joy, "my door! May the sugar plums fairies dance with rejoicing." When Sans opens Honora's door, she hugs him and Papyrus while saying, "I got to be honest, but I never thought I would go home. But when Frisk came, I knew she was the key to set us free. I'm forever grateful for your actions." "You're going to be a great ballerina when you get home," said Papyrus. "Stay with integrity, and you will do fine while growing up," said Sans. "Before I go: Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie; what kind of dances you know," said Honora. "I can do the robot," said Shihobu. "I can do the chicken dance," said Dayakar. "Ever heard of cowboy dances? Cause I can do them," said Billie. "Goodbye, Honora," said Frisk, hugging her with Chara. "It was a wonderful performance you and Chara did to Flowey, Frisk. Au revoir, my friends," said Honora, enters her room and close the door behind her. Then Papyrus deactivates her door, Sans takes her door out of the station, and Chara says, "such an integrity girl."

Then a green door came to the station, and Dayakar says, "my door that leads me home awaits. I miss cooking with my parents." After Sans opens his door, Dayakar hugged him and Papyrus and said, "your kindness will be remembered in my heart." "That's very kind of you," said Papyrus. "As long as your heart has kindness within, everyone will respect you," said Sans. "So, Billie, do you like to eat," said Dayakar. "As long as the sun sets every day, you know it," said Billie. "Goodbye, Dayakar," said Frisk, hugs him with Chara. "Next we see each other, I'll bake an apple pie for everyone. Have a good night, everyone," said Dayakar, enters his door and closes it behind him. Then Papyrus deactivates his door, and Sans takes it off the station as Chara says, "he always as a kind person."

When a yellow door came to the station, Billie says as he shoots above him, "yeehaw! My door to home." Then Sans opens the door for Billie, and Billie hugs the Skeleton Brothers while saying, "thanks for bringing God of Hyperdeath to justice. You are more heroic than a dog saving a child from being run over by a free train on the track. When I grow, I'll send all of the bad people to justice. I'll be the greatest sheriff that no one will ever seen." "Okay, okay. Stay calm, Sheriff of Justice," said Papyrus. "Keep that justice spirit up, and you will be called Justice Cowboy," said Sans, jokingly. "You're funnier than a clown on a unicycle on a trapeze-wire," said Billie. "I'll see you in the human world, Billie," said Frisk, hugging him with Chara. "So long, young lads. I tip my hats to you." Then Billie enters his room and closes the door behind him. Then Papyrus deactivates his door, and Sans takes it off the station. "So long, Sheriff Billie Justice the Cowboy," said Chara.

Then Sans puts Frisk's door in the station and Papyrus activates it. Then Chara and Frisk turn to Papyrus, and he says, "well, so long children." "Papyrus Skeleton," said Frisk, hugs him with Chara. "We'll miss you, Papyrus," said Chara. "Yeah. Oh, Frisk and Chara. It's been fun," said Papyrus, enjoys the hug. When Frisk and Chara let him go, Frisk takes Sans' hand and walks with him and Chara. "Go ahead. Go grow up," said Papyrus, smiles with tears in his eyes. As Frisk and Chara look at Sans, he opens Frisk's door and revealing her room. Frisk then squeals in delight as she enters her room with Chara and Sans watches them sadness on his face. Then Sans picks up the two kids and tucks them in Frisk's bed. "No monster from my closet, right," said Frisk, points to her closet door. "Nobody is coming out that closet and scaring us; any more," said Chara. "Well, goodbye, Frisk and Chara," said Sans, with a calm and sad tune as he hugs Chara. "Sansy," said Frisk, sadly as he finishes his hug with Chara. "Sansy has to go." Then Frisk and Sans hug each other. It was so emotionally that it gave tears in both of their eyes. When Sans leaves Frisk and Chara in Frisk's bed, he keeps his eyes on them as they sadly watch him leave. Then Sans closes the closet door behind. But then Frisk gets out of bed to open the door to surprise Sans. But when she opens the door, she sees Sans is nowhere around. "Sansy? Oh," said Frisk; sadly. "I know, Frisk. Let's get some sleep, so you and I can be adopted sisters tomorrow," said Chara, as Frisk goes back to her bed to sleep. Then she and Chara sleep together with tears falling from their faces onto the bed.

Back at the Simulation Chamber, Sans and Papyrus sadly watch the door shredder sheds the doors of Frisk, Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar and Billie before their eyes. When they're done, Asgore says, "let's pretend that this never happened, gentleman." "And don't want to see any paperwork on this," said Toriel. "I can't wait to go back home and have some of Mom's butterscotch pie," said Asriel, as he leaves with his parents and the CDA agents. Papyrus picks up a broken piece of what's left of Frisk's door and gives it to Sans. Then Sans sadly holds onto the piece tight and puts it close to his heart. Outside the Underground Inc, God of Hyperdeath is taken away by the CDA agents, and the agent closed the door of the truck he's in and says, "take him away." When truck leaves, all the employees watched it. "I guess we get the rest of the day off," said Mettaton. "You idiot! They're going to shut down the factory," said Alphys, slaps Mettaton. When the employees hear that, they all gasped in shock for what Alphys said.

Then the Skeleton Brothers exit the factory; Sans is still gloomy of Frisk's leaving and Papyrus says with happiness, "I'm telling you, brother, when that wall went up you should have seen the look on Hyperdeath's face. Whoo-hoo! I hope we get a copy of that tape. Hey, you all right? Come on, Sans, cheer up and tell a joke, we did it! We got Frisk, Chara and the six other children home. Ah, sure, we put the factory in the toilet, and... gee, hundreds of people will be out of work now. Not to mention the angry mob that'll come after us when there's no more power, but, hey... at least we had some laughs, right?" As Papyrus walks ahead, Sans smile, comes up with an idea and said, "laughs…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Laughter is the New Source of Power/ A Great Reunion

At a boy's room in the human world, Papyrus from underneath the child's bed. When the boy sees him, he is in shock, But then Papyrus says on the microphone, "Hey, is this thing on? Hello? Hello? Testing, testing." Then boy turns on his lamp is so confused when Papyrus says as he sits on a stool, "Hey, good evening. How are you? How are you? Nice to see you. I tell you, it's good to be here in... your room. Where you from?" The boy is silent in confusion of what he's seeing. Then Papyrus says, "Never mind. You're in kindergarten, right? Oh, I love kindergarten. Best three years of my life. Of my life. But I love sports. Dodgeball was the best. Oh, yeah. I was the fastest one out there. Course I was the ball. But I... was the ball, see? All right. Ah..." The boy is still confused, so then Papyrus swallows his microphone. When he burps, he takes the microphone from his mouth and says, "ah?" The boy then laughed so hard from Papyrus's performance. The boys continue laughing as Papyrus leaves with his microphone and stool and says, "hey, thanks a lot. I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waitresses."

When Papyrus closed the door, the boy's laughter filled up the canister. Then Sans goes to Papyrus and says, "Great job, Bro. You filled your quota on the first kid of the day." "Not bad, huh, brother? You know, only somebody with perfect comedic timing could produce this much energy in one shot." "There you brothers are! We have been looking for you," said Asgore, walks to the Skeleton Brothers with Toriel and Asriel. "Yes, Mr. CEO," said Sans. "Your idea, Sans! It was a pure genius. I can't my uncle didn't come up with this," said Asriel. "The fact that laughter is ten times more powerful than scream. I always knew laughter is the best medicine for anything," said Toriel. Then Undyne drags Papyrus away from the Dreemurr Family and Sans and says, "there you are, Papyrus. I have to say I was sorry for getting angry at you. I think I've been too brutal to you." "I like to hear that," said Papyrus, hugs her that made her blush. Then Undyne hugs him back, but the hug was so tight that it made Papyrus said, "ow! Even when you're not brutal to me, you still are. I guess it's true what they say; love hurts in all ways." The scene made Sans, Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel laughed. Then Mad Mew Mew goes to Sans and hugs him. After kissing him on the check, she said, "smart, funny and cute. Smart of you, Sans to bring the Underground Inc; back in business." "Heh heh! It was nothing," said Sans as winks at her and walks off. "He winked at me," said Mad Mew Mew, happily and faints in a daze. But the Dreemurr family quickly catches her before she hits the ground.

Then Sans watched his co-workers have fun. But then he takes out the drawing of him, Frisk and Chara as a doll that was made from Frisk and piece of Frisk's door and gets sad because of how much he misses her. Then Papyrus goes to him and says, "hey, Sans!" Then Sans quickly hides the picture and piece in his coat and said, "hey, uh, Bro. I was, uh, just…" "Well, listen, if you got a minute, there's something I want to show you." As Papyrus makes Sans follow him, Sans says, "but-but-but… I-I-I…" "Okay, close your eyes. Follow me. Come on. No peeking," said Papyrus. The Skeleton Brothers reached the Simulation Room. With Sans eyes closed, he says, "Pap…" Then Papyrus says, "keep coming, keep coming, keep coming. Come on, keep coming. Keep coming, keep coming. Follow the sultry sound of my voice. Okay, stop. Open them. Ta-da!" When Sans opens his eyes, he sees Frisk's repaired door and says with surprise and calm, "Bro… is that…?" Then Papyrus shows him with bandages on his hands as he said, "Sorry it took so long, brother. It was a lot of wood to go through. You know, it only works if you have every piece." Then Sans takes out the piece he has of Frisk's door and places it on the door. The light on it comes on, and Sans slowly opens the door and says, "Frisk?"

In Frisk's room, there's a bunk bed. Frisk, Chara, Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie were having a play date in her room. When they saw Sans, Frisk happily runs to Sans, hugs him and says, "Sansy!" "Sans! It's good to see you again," said Grizelda. "Yeah. It's like a year since we last saw you," said Andy. "We never forget you," said Honora. "And the entire adventure," said Shihobu. "And all the monsters we met," said Dayakar. "We kept all as our secret," said Billie. "And it turns out I was Frisk's long-lost twin sister. Which explain why we look so similar. There was a huge mix-up on the day we were born. This is the great reunion ever," said Chara, joins the hug. "Well, would you look at that. A perfect happy ending. We'll keep this as our secret too," said Papyrus joining the hug. Then Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie joins the hug, and everyone laughed with joy. And they live secretly happily ever after. The End


End file.
